Everything Left Unfulfilled
by OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Female!Tony Stark AU; After the events of Infinity War, Thanos strikes a deal: Toni Stark is given the chance to make things more challenging for him. Joke's on him, she'd do anything to see her superfamily again, though getting her plans all together… is proving to be more difficult than she planned. End-game Toni Stark/Stephen Strange
1. Opening

After the events of Infinity War, Thanos strikes a deal: Toni Stark is given the chance to make things more challenging for him. Joke's on him, she'd do anything to see her superfamily again, though getting her plans all together… is proving to be more difficult than she planned. End-game Toni Stark/Stephen Strange

Many thanks to the wonderful GStarshine/ShineBrightNetwork who encouraged me that this idea was a good one!

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

"Missus Stark?"

Her heart lurched as Peter spoke, fear filling her as she whipped around. She watched as the teen stook a staggering step forward before looking at her with wide, fearful eyes. "Peter?" she whispered, voice barely heard. No, no… not her boy.

Not her son.

"I don't feel so good." No… no, no, nono _nono **no**_

"*You're alright," she heard herself saying, staying still as the 15 year old took another few steps forward, his fingertips starting to disappear into dust.

"I-I don't know - I don't know what's happening," He finally reached her by tripping, and she easily caught him, letting his arms wrap around her as he buried his head into her shoulder and began to sob. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go, ma'am _please_ , please I don't wanna go."

Her heart wrenched; his ma'am was slurred from panic, almost making it sound like mom...

"I don't wanna go," his legs dissolved, and she fell to her knees, making sure he didn't take the impact as she laid him down, tears trailing down both their faces. She forced herself not to look down, not to look down at his body, which she could feel crumbling. She forced herself to look at his face, and as he looked at her, a knowing moment passed through them. "I'm sorry m…"

A scream tore through her as she watched his face break down, and when arms, gentle, wrapped around her, she let herself break, squeezing the man tight. "Why?" She demanded, looking up at the Wizard.

"It has to be this way," he murmured back, and in her horror, she saw him start to disappear. "We've reached the end-game now."

"Stephen?" She whispered, and he gave her one final smile before, like everyone else, he disappeared as well, leaving her alone with some weird blue skinned robo-alien chick she was 50% sure (check: 1000% sure) would sooner kill her than help her.

"Now what?" The Femboto huffed as Toni stayed kneeling at the ground, staring at the broken buildings of this sorry world. "Are you just planning on sitting there and staying sad all day?"

"Furious," she whispered.

"What?" The other woman snapped as the human stood up, hands clenching.

"I'm fucking _furious_ ," she snarled. "That… that… grape ass ugly mother fucking _bastard_ fucking killed my _son!_ I'm going to kill him."

There she was, a tiny five foot two steaming human, prepared to go toe-to-toe again with a hulking eleven-foot alien who, apparently, easily beat the crap out of Hulk. "We have to get to wherever the last stone was. Maybe there's survivors there." Femboto said.

"Earth," she mumbled, running a hand through her hair. "The Avengers, we would've stopped them."

"Then we go there,"

"No," Toni's voice had the alien turn around, eyes sharp in a glare. "No, if Thanos got the Mind Stone, that means that he… It means he killed Vision. He most likely killed the others as well. We have to go to Thanos."

"We don't even know where he is!" She hissed back. "For all we know, he could be centuries in the past! Or he could've dusted himself when he got the final stone!"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Antonia "Toni" Stark said in full determination, and began to walk away from the battle ground. Away from Peter's ashes.

* * *

She wasn't sure how she managed it, but one second, she had been fighting extremely high gravity in a desolate wasteland and the next, she was at a temple like structure in a lush green forest. "What the _fuck_?" She whispered.

"Iron Man," a booming voice said, and she all but jumped out of her skin, stabilizers attempting to fire up as she aimed towards the purple thumb of a man. Just the sight of him made her blood boil. "I am glad to see you were spared."

"You killed my _son_ , you son of a bitch. Don't you fucking _tell_ me you're _glad_ that _I_ was spared." She snarled, hearing the familiar whine on her left hand. Her blast, however, turned into butterflies, like the ones Strange had made in the battle. "Not even going to attack me?" she mumbled after a small moment.

"I brought you here for a _deal_ ," he said, and her blood chilled. Years ago, she and Loki had spoken before Hulk "smashed" him. He said a deal was the only way to escape the Mad Titan's gaze. "You spoke so _highly_ of the Avengers, but yet the only two to truly give me trouble was that Captain and Reality Bender."

 _Cap and Scar?_ She thought, mind ablaze. Steve, of course, she could understand as he was a super soldier, but Wanda? "Why are you telling me this?"

"I went in expecting a _fight_. I expected a _challenge_." There was… something else.

"Send me back," the words were out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Send me back 10 years and I'll give you the fight of your fucking life." She saw his eyes narrow and he glanced up at the sky, towards the sunrise. "There were so many other ways, y'know? The infinity stones, they're infinite. They could've created unlimited resources. Instead, you used them to _kill_. You _murdered_ innocents. You… you killed _children_. Peter was fifteen… _he was fifteen!_ He hadn't even gone to _Prom_ yet, and you _murdered_ him…" she glared at him, shoulders squared. "So fucking _send me back_."

* * *

She woke up with a gasp, eyes taking far too long to adjust to her surroundings. Finally, she felt a small sense of horror as she realized where she was. Looking over her was the one and only Ho Yinsen, who, a decade ago yet in three months, died in her arms as they made their escape.

"It is good to see you are up, Miss Stark." he said just as the information dump hit her and, in turn, the vomit hit him.

* * *

 _*Tony technically asks "are you alright?" to Peter when his spidey-senses make his healing go haywire before he dusts, but to me it sounds like he's denying that there's something wrong with Peter._

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far!**


	2. Recuperate

**I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

Yinsen was just how she remembered, depressed, yet hopeful. She didn't dare tell him of her trip back in time; if she wanted him to survive, she'd have to keep him in the dark. She let him know about the Iron Man suit, but she didn't let him know on her other project.

While he and the majority slept, she was awake, soldering wires and placing chips, doing her best to keep a calm as, night after night, she failed to contact Rhodey, to contact Pepper, to contact FRIDAY, no… no, it would be JARVIS…

JARVIS, her darling first born. She had been so devastated when Ultron had killed him, and then his remaining coding became Vision, who held the Mind Stone. Vision, whose design required the Mind Stone and would have to have gone under hours of surgery to have it removed.

Vision, who was murdered by Thanos.

Oh, she had thought about the Mad Titan nonstop as she did her best to build a communication hub for her AI; maybe that's why it wasn't working. She kept programming it for FRIDAY… but it had been years since she programmed anything for JARVIS without programming it for Vision… she could do this. She was Toni fucking Stark. She was the Merchant of Death, and right now, she planned on stopping all trades.

It took a few more sleepless nights before she was able to hear a familiar voice, though it was distorted thanks to the interference from the cave. " _Missus Stark?_ " It… it was JARVIS. She clapped her hands over her mouth as he said her name over and over again through her earpiece, waiting until she decided she was ok enough to speak.

"Heya there J," she finally whispered, voice cracking. "I got a hellva story for you when we get home."

"' _We', miss?_ " The AI asked, and she swallowed thickly, looking up at the now awake man, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we. There's another captive here and I plan on having us out by… next month?" She pulled a face while counting the days. "Ah, hell, I can't remember. Don't quote me on that, but it should be soon. Rhodey's looking too far south to really be finding anything; they have us in some suck ass cave with even assier reception."

" _I am unable to trace your coordinates, Missus Stark,_ " Oh god there was distress in his artificial voice.

"Hey, hey, J, it's ok. I doubt I'll be able to get a tracker built before we bust out, ok? It isn't your fault, none of this is." She bit her lip as Yinsen moved to sit beside her. "We couldn't've known that this was going to happen."

" _It was a possibility that had crossed my processors more than once,_ " he said, and she sighed.

"We'll talk more on this later. For now, I need you to contact a neurosurgeon by the name of Stephen Strange. Tell him to be ready to perform a serious scale of nano heart surgery when we get stateside."

" _Missus?_ " there was a bang from the door and Toni felt like cursing and crying as she started to cover the device up.

"I have to go. Be good for Pepper, ok J? Momma is gonna be home soon." it slipped out before she could stop it; when she got stateside the first time, she had started to accept that, yes, she was a mother to 4 very worried and scared AIs who didn't know if she was actually there or not.

"Who was that?" the man asked before their captors came in.

"My… my son, JARVIS. I almost forgot what he sounded like." She let out a soft chuckled as she wiped her eyes. JARVIS and Vision had two very distinct tones, and she… she had forgotten what JARVIS sounded like. Standing, she raised her hands, well aware of how the arc reactor glowed from under her dirty button up.

* * *

"We met once, didn't we? In Bern?"

The man looked up, startled at her question as they played a very worn version of Battleship. "Yes, it was brief, however. You were very drunk."

"I made a fool of myself," she correctly with a gentle smile. "You can say it. I've done some pretty shitty things." He said nothing, and she didn't dare glance up at the camera as she knew it could get Raza's and Abu's attention. "I wonder how Pep, Rhod and Obi are doing…"

"Who are they?" Yinsen asked. "B-7,"

"Miss," she said before answering, "Pep is my secretary, but she's more like a mother and sister combined. Rhod is my best friend. Everyone thinks we're married, but we only had a little fling before we decided just to be friends. Obi… he's a family friend. Helped me cope when Mom and Dad died." For a HYDRA agent he had… been pretty torn up by their deaths… and, up until those last few days that he was alive, he had worried nonstop about her… what if…? Shaking her head to stop the sick feeling, she was well away of the worried look on Yinsen's face. "I missed what you said, sorry."

"It is fine," he said. "I think we should retire for the night."

"Yeah… sleep," she mumbled, running a hand down her face. When was the last time she had a dreamless night? The last time she didn't fall asleep and was reminded of all her failures?

* * *

Pepper didn't know what she was doing, going into Toni's office with the day's newspaper. Habit, perhaps. Two, almost three months had gone by, and she was beginning to lose hope that Toni would be found. She opened the door and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of someone sitting before she realized who it was.

Obadiah, by then, looked up from where he was holding his head, eyes red and glazed over. "I'm sorry," he croaked out. "Did I startle you?" Out of everyone, both him and Rhodey were taking Toni's kidnapping the hardest.

"A little," she answered as she swapped out the papers, eyes settling on the headline: _**Billionare Antonia Marie Stark Still Missing in Middle East!**_

Obadiah stood, looking over the compound that held Stark Industries. "I should have never let her go over there… it was such a bad idea." His shoulders began to shake, and Pepper felt her heart break once more.

Reaching out, she touched his shoulders and sighed. "We've got to be strong. No one could've known she was going to be taken. Toni will be fine, you'll see."

The redhead saw the man nod, still looking ready to break down. "You… you're right. Toni will be fine. She's a strong woman."

* * *

Pain radiated from the area around her kidneys as her back met a cave wall, blood gushing from her nose as she grinned at the man in front of her. He was stupid enough not to use his gun just yet, and all she had to do was…

He rushed forward and she put all her energy into dropping and rotating with her right leg out, tripping him head first onto a particularly sharp stone. She was quick to pull his guns away, and poked him a few times with both her foot and the barrel just to ensure he was completely down. Holding the AK up, she stepped back until she was back where Yinsen was, all armored up in the mach 1 suit. "Should be clear from here. I'll follow though, just in case."

The man nodded and she pulled the helmet down, waiting a hot minute before following him, gun at the ready once more. Already, he legs felt like jello, and she knew it was because of malnutrition and her body just not being used to fighting. She heard the water jars clinking in the bag she was carrying as well. She had spent almost three days wandering south trying to get to Rhodey, and she had no water then. Toni wasn't about to make that mistake now.

She came to the spot where Yinsen originally died and paused, memories flashing as she remembered the rage she felt afterwards. Now, instead of wearing the suit and having the reactor, she was once again tugging along a car battery because the suit needed the reactor... Shaking her head, she grinned at the sight of Yinsen distracting the terrorists deeper in the camp, allowing her to sneak out. "All clear Yin. Blow the join and fly out." she said over the homemade communicator. It was one way her way. She could send him audio and listen to his, but he couldn't listen to her's. Taking a deep breath, she hiked up the bag and began to run towards where she knew the man would land. "Are you alright?" She asked as she reached him.

He nodded and she helped him out of the steaming metal, grinning as she was handed the arc reactor. "I was not expecting to make it out alive," he commented, making her laugh and throw an arm awkwardly over his shoulder.

"That, my friend, is a story for another time." she looked up towards the blue sky and felt a small weight off of her chest.

She saved Yinsen.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far!**


	3. Questions (1v1)

**brookiecookie831 said: I am loving this! Please keep going!**

 _I'm glad you're loving this, it means I'm doing something write! And trust me, I do plan on keep going, lol_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

Unlike last time, both Obadiah and Pepper are waiting for Toni to get off, rather than just Peps. She was only just able to contain her rage at the sight of Stane, who looked so ragged, she could almost believe that he truly grieved for her. "Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?" She asked with a small, guilty grin.

"Tears of joy," the redhead answered. "I hate job hunting." The two let out weak laughs as they hugged one another before breaking apart, leaving her to glance at Stane.

"Ever wore those PJs?" she finally managed to ask.

"Your call, the one you sent when you were attacked," he whispered, making her frown. What about it? "It connected. God, Anne, there was so much _blood_." Oh… _oh_ … That hadn't happened last time.

"Yeah, well, they used my own weapons," she half snapped. "I will be frank, Obadiah. I plan on taking Stark Industries out of the weapon market, with or _without_ the Board's approval. There's so much more we can do to _help_ the world, instead of damn it." The reactor let out a particularly harsher jolt that made her twitch. She had forgotten how unstable this first edition had been.

"Anne?" God, that _nickname_! Once, only Obadiah and her mother could call that. Now… she just hated the sound of it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just… need to get home and rest for a bit." He seemed to take her answer in stride, helping her to the limo where Happy waited. "Is that a new haircut?" she partially teased, well aware of her own greasey mane. Maybe she should cut it to the short one-side she had been pulling off before.

"Wouldn't dream of it ma'am," he answered, making her roll her eyes. She really _hated_ that word. After getting settled - really, she didn't need Pepper's hovering, she was _fine_ \- Happy spoke. "Where too?"

"The hospital," Pepper started, but Toni shook her head.

"Stark Offices," she corrected. "Then St. Maria's Hospital."

"Why St. Maria's?" Pepper asked after a pause.

" _Missus Stark has a VIP appointment scheduled with one Doctor Stephen Strange,_ " JARVIS's voice said, making her jump and spill water over her. " _I apologize that I scared you miss._ " Oh no, she would _not_ do this.

"It's ok J. I've been a captive for 3 months," she chuckled. "I'm bound to be more jumpy. 'Sides, I missed hearing you talk. Could you help me catch up on the recent news?" Last time, she had gorged herself on red meat and got herself so sick for days afterwards. Now, however… she might just become a pescetarian, especially with how her stomach flopped at the thought of red meat.

" _Of course miss._ "

"Missus Stark, is there a reason why you have a meeting here today?" One of the reporters called as bright flashes made her head pound.

"Please, no flash photography," she managed out, waiting for the last of the spots to disappear from her vision. "As you know, for the last three months, I have been missing. Myself and one other were being held captive by a terrorist group known as The Ten Rings. What was my purpose there, you may wonder. I was being held captive so that I could build, with the aide of my fellow hostage, the latest Stark Tech, the Jericho Missile. While I was abroad, I watched young men and women alike, soldiers of our nation, be gunned down not by homemade weapons, but by Stark Industries weapons. So, it is with the general consensus of the SI Board that I hereby immediately stop any and tall weapon sales and productions within Stark Industries." The crowd went wild, and she let them scream for a second before continuing. "Stark Industries started out to help the world, but what I have seen… what I have done… I cannot stand by as more innocents are killed using weapons with my name attached. We've lost our way. I need to reevaluate things. And my heart's telling me I have more to offer the planet than things that blow up."

A personal friend, Ramirez, stood. "So you're saying...what are you saying?"

Stane stood beside her and she gratefully took his arm as her legs started to feel like Jello again. He wasn't acting like his other self yet. "In the coming months, Mr. Stane and I will set a new course for Stark Industries. "Tomorrow Today" has always been our slogan. It's time we try to live up to it."

She was wearing a hospital gown backwards in order to help the nurses - all female, thank god, she had no idea what she'd do with an overly-grabby male - look at the hole for the reactor. She swore a few look faint. She was kicking her legs to an unknown tune as the door opened, and a much younger and less shaky Strange walked in, looking a bit annoyed.

" _You_ are my VIP?" he asked suddenly, in disdain. "Who scheduled out all of my thursdays for ten years?"

"Ten?" She asked, feet freezing. "It was only supposed to be one. I'll have to talk to J about overscheduling." He left out a strangled noise, making her grin slightly.

"Ma'am, if there's nothing wrong with you-," In response, she opened up the gown enough for the reactor to be seen, lamenting the loss of a bra. She'd have to custom make them now, at least up until she can get her Superior suit again. " _What the fuck?_ "

"Sharpel in my blood, heading straight for my heart with the intent of shredding it from the inside out. The reactor is acting as a magnet, keeping them at bay until they can be properly removed. For obvious reasons, we can't do any CAT scans for MRIs." The poor surgeon looked so shaken, she took pity on him and covered herself again. "I understand you're a neurosurgeon, Doctor Strange. It's part of the reason why I specifically asked for you to be the one to be the lead. I'll need stable hands, and that's something you're skilled at."

"I… see, Miss…"

"Stark. Toni Stark."

" _Toni Stark,_ " he whispered in disbelief before shaking his head. "Very well. Seeing as MRIs are out of the question, I'll need you to get x-rays of any afflicted area so that I can see where sugery will be needed," he was once again eyeing her chest, obviously seeing the reactor. "That has to hurt,"

"The nerves were killed," she shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure if my captors hadn't had the sense to kill them, I'd be screaming in pain. They had to cut into my rib-cage and remove several muscles." She let a bitter smile show as she said this before standing, still holding the gown closed. "I'll see you next week sweetcheeks,"

As she was walking down the hall towards Pepper, who was holding her bag of clothes, she heard the murmur of " _I don't get paid enough for this_."

She found herself in the workshop a few days later, carefully replacing the first model of the reactor with the one that would slowly kill her, but she'd choose poisoning between sudden death. "J, what's the status of the suit?" She called out, well aware of the awkward silence between her an her AI.

"One hour and fifty seven minutes until completion," he replied, sounding hesitant.

"You wanna talk about what's eating you up?" she offered, finishing with the reactor and scrubbing down her hands, sending a glance towards the camera in the lab. "And no pushing it aside, I programmed you with emotions. Having your creator kidnapped is bound to bring up some pretty negative things."

"That is the twelfth time you have addressed yourself as a creator." His statement had her pausing and frowning, doing her best to recount when she started calling herself "Mother to AIs"... Oh, per usual, after Afghanistan.

"I'm not how you remember me, JARVIS. I… God if I told you you'd think I was crazy."

"Nonsense Miss," he denied, a stressed playfulness that had her anxiety both spike and go down.

"Well… ok. Here goes nothing," she mumbled, moving to stand in the middle of her lab, back to the door. She didn't see Pepper and Stane enter. "I'm from the future. Specifically ten years, when half of the entire Universe was killed by a psychotic madman. Two of the ones killed were my sons."

There was a thump and the sound of something wet on the floor, making her whip around to see the other two humans. "Oh my god," Pepper whispered, eyes wide and watery. "Are you pregnant?"

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far!**


	4. Questions (1v2)

_**REVIEWS FOR ELU:**_

 **brookiecookie said:** **God I love Pepper**

 _Honestly, same._

 **victoria223 said: I'm loving this so far! you've done a great job, can't wait for more**

 _Aw, thank you, I'm glad that you've loving it!_

 **DheeDixon said: love it! please update soon**

 _I'm glad you love it!_

* * *

 _ **REVIEWS FOR SPIN-OFF #1**_

 **Sidescroller said: Too many feeeeels! I read this right after going to see Infinity War and Peter's death is now officially my most hated movie scene ever because of this fic. Thanks.**

 _;iueabjdvkz I'm touched you read that spin-off after watching the movie, but I didn't mean for it to make you hate that scene. It's truly a beautifully written scene._

 **OntheRun246 said:** **So does Stephen remember her? It seems like Toni doesn't really remember him but he might have some sort of memory of her. Not in a life changing way but enough to affect his opinion of her.**

 _Hmm... Toni does remember him, but she hasn't actually made the connection that they were the same person yet. As for Stephen, no, he doesn't really remember her face, just her playgirl personality. He definitely won't make the connection any time soon though._

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

There was an awkward moment as Toni lowered her arms from where she had them raised to look at her assistant in disbelief. "I just announced I'm from the future and your mind skips to the part where I said I have sons? You do realize I consider J one of my kids, right?" Pepper still had her hands over her mouth, but the smaller woman was more concerned about Stane's blank look.

"How much do you know?" he finally asked, and she forced any emotions off of her face.

"Hey Pep, I'm in the mood for takeout. Why don't you go upstairs and order some? Veggie chow sounds nice right about now." The redhead looked between the two uneasily. 'Mood for Takeout' was keyword for 'Super-secret talk that you can't be a part of' for both SI and the Avengers. "It'll only be a minute, promise,"

"Call me if you want to change your order," she sniffed before looking at Stane. "Kung-Pow chicken?" at his nod, she went upstairs, looking back multiple times.

There was an awkward silence as Toni crossed her arms, lips pulled into a small frown. "I know that Mom and Pops were killed by the Winter Soldier, and I know who he is, and I know he's brainwashed. I know you are, in some way, tied to said organization."

"Blackmail," he finally said, running a hand over his head. "They're blackmailing me."

"Rosa and John?" She asked, eyes narrowing. The widow and son had looked both relieved and sad when she had told them Stane had been killed.

"I found out what they did to Howard and Maria, and I reported it to that organization made to fight them," his words made her hiss and shake her head. "How did they know?"

"They're one in the same. You set yourself up for blackmail, Obi, and I don't know how to help you out," she moved over to her desk, bracing her hands against the edge as she looked over the suit's plan.

"You said… ten years? Surely you helped then?"

"No, because in a few weeks, you died trying to kill me," she snapped before gritting her teeth. "And yea, I'm fucking bitter about it ten years later, but believe me when I say I understand _perfectly_ why you did it." She was silent and shaking as he started then stopped sentences.

"Anne, I… I thought... You were busy with… I tried,"

" _Stop_ ," she ordered, and he surprisingly did. "You're not the big bad guy in my story. At most, you are just a little blip that's just in my way. Give it a year and a half and I'll have enough protection for your family to openly go against them, ok? Because believe me, as much as I'd like to rip out your fucking throat… I'm just over Death right now. Either you help me, or just stand aside, because if you do anything like what you did last time, _I will not hesitate_ , got it?" He nodded and she looked down at the cup of tea Pepper had no doubt been trying to give her, causing her to sigh. "DUM-E, can you please clean that up?" The younger AI whirled and nodded, whipping around with a rag, and she had to duck to catch the mug he had almost shattered. "Careful," she chided, gently placing it back before turning to Stane once more. "What is it going to be Stane?"

"If I stand aside they'll send someone else," he warned, looking torn, and Toni nodded, a feral grin coming to her lips.

"I tore those bastards apart before. It'll do some good stress relief to do it again."

"Ten years and Happy and I are still together?" Pepper asked quietly, making Toni nod absentmindedly as they walked down the hospital halls. They came to a pause in front of a guarded room, where the two women could see Yinsen talking with a little girl, Ho Ginva, Yinsen's niece and sole-relative.

"Miss Stark!" Yinsen said, making the woman force a smile on her face.

"Please, call me Toni. We did just spend three months locked together in a cave, after all," Thankfully, he let out a tense chuckle as they shared a pained look. "How are you doing?"

"The doctors say I will be here for a few weeks more before I'm able to be checked out," Yinsen answered with a slight nod. "How are you? And your reactor?"

"I've only had a couple breakdowns sprinkled here and there," she replied in a joking tone. "As for this," she tapped at it and smiled at him. "I have something that isn't as poisonous as palladium that's going to replace this here soon."

"You aren't feeling any effects already, are you?" He asked, perring at her curiously. Shaking her head, she leaned against the foot of his bed and like that, their conversation turned light.

She had the arms and legs on, floating around carefully as she did her best not to just jump head first into her suit like last time. She felt like she had all the time in the world… until JARVIS announced there were three hours before the charity ball.

Sighing, Toni extracted her limbs and wandered into her closet, wincing at all the tight and revealing dresses and two pieces that jumped out at her. "J, remind me to donate these monstrosities,"

"Of course Miss," he replied, hesitance leaking in his robotic tone. "If I may suggest some of the dresses near the back?" The said rack lit up and Toni felt her lips grin.

"J, you are _so_ getting a raise."

* * *

 **I'm having a straw poll on what dress Toni is going to wear! Please vote! Edit: Poll Closed!**

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think!**


	5. Strange Greetings

_**I just wanna say first thing's first: y'all just ran my favorite dress out of the running before it was even an option. That being said, the winning result of the poll was the Red high-low dress.**_ _ **Image of said dress can be found on profile.**_

 _ **Secondly, Toni's hairstyle: if there's talk of it being short, it's most likely a "flash forward" to before the deal, in the semi-canon verse. If there's talk of it being long, it's after the deal, as pre!Iron-Man Toni had long hair.**_ _ **Her hair style for the Charity Ball can be found on profile.**_

* * *

 **DheeDixon said: thank you for the update, nice chapter**

 _Thank you for commenting! 3_

 **OntheRun246 said: I loved this chapter and what you are doing with Obie. Gives Toni a reason to know about SHIELD and Hydra without revealing her future knowledge. Also gives her some more personal support even if He has to earn back that trust**

 _I'm happy that you liked the chapter and what I'm doing with Obie. She is, however, using her future knowledge, if ever so slightly. Obadiah will probably never earn her 100% trust back, especially with everything he did before Toni got kidnapped._

 **brookiecookie831 said: Tony is honestly my favorite character because he's a jackass and super sarcastic. He is who he is and doesn't care. I love the fact that female Toni in this story has those same atributes. Plus she's super badass and I think I might even love her just a teensy bit more than male Tony.**

 _uerj;lzdfvnzk. Thank you? I'm, like, trying my best to keep Toni to act like Tony, and to hear you say you might like her more than him is? I can't describe it? Thank you so much?_

 **EVIL IS AWESOME said: I love this story !**

 _Aw, I'm glad you love the story!_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

She could hear the reporters go silent as she stepped out of the Car Happy had used for her and Pepper. The redhead looked stunning in the dress Toni had given her, though she could see her eyes drifting towards the arc reactor, which was on full display to the public. Sending her a reassuring smile, they linked arms and walked passed the stunned people, who were so obviously looking at the hunk of metal protruding out of her chest right between her breasts.

Smoothing out the red, high-low skirt, she turned to Pepper, eyes twinkling. "I think that's the second or third time I've been able to silence them by just appearing."

"I think it has something more to do with the reactor," the redhead corrected, to which Toni just smirked. "I am going to get something to drink. _Behave_."

The ravenette gave the woman her best ' _who, me?_ ' face, smiling at her fond eye roll as she walked away. Wait a few seconds, she made her way elsewhere, spotting a few well known doctors who helped Cho make and operate The Cradle. Pushing a few of her curls to the side, she ensured her bun was in place as she made her way towards the men and women, pausing as she saw a different man close to one of the garden's entrances. Had he been there last time too?

Changing her route, she snagged a glass of champagne and stopped beside him, noting how he kept occasionally looking around the room. "Something on your mind Doc?" she asked, making him jump and turn to her, a grimace on his face. "Am I really that much of an awful chat?"

"Only when one is snuck up on," he replied, perhaps a tad bit bitterly. "I was unaware that you were going to appear." Raising an eyebrow, she pointed to the banner on the doorway.

"Fifth year running and I haven't missed it once," she informed him. "I'm more curious as to why you're here. It's not because of the donation I did when I got back, was it?,"

"You are, or rather will be, my most reoccurring patient, Miss Stark. And the hospital wishes to thank you once more for your generous donation." In other words, since he was going to see her the most, they sent him for the olive branch.

"Would you mind if we walk and talk? Staying still, it isn't me," His face said otherwise, but he allowed her to take his arm as they walked into the square garden. "Do you believe in magic, Doctor Strange?" she asked suddenly as they came to a few patches of edelweiss. She only knew that because Steve, when he had lived in the tower, took to gardening on the roof because it reminded him of his mother.

"Like Harry Potter?" He asked, eyebrow raised as she nodded. "No such thing."

"I used to think the same thing," she chuckled quietly. "I think, in time, that stance shall change. There was once a time I refused to think about anything other than Science."

Curiosity filled the man before he could stop it. "What stopped?"

"I found my family. They came from every walk of life… and then it was ruined and we were broken up." The continued walking, towards the center. "I'll see them soon."

"You sound like you're about to die," Strange said cautiously.

"And have to cancel on the ten years of visits? _Never_." He gained a very annoyed look that had her about to tell him she cut it cut down to a year when a blinding light appeared in front of them, the familiarity of it causing her heart to lurch as she covered her mouth upon the dust settling. There, on the ground, lay two still figures, both opposites of one another. One, blonde muscular and metal plated while the other was lithe, had black hair and wore leather.

"Friend Toni?" The blond mumbled as he opened his blue eyes, which were glassy.

"Thor?" she whispered in part horror, part amazement. "You… you shouldn't be here… not yet…"

"What the hell was that?" Strange said. "Who are they?"

"They… they're friends. I-I'm sorry for having to leave like this," she told him, taking a few steps back, towards the two. "Can you please find my secretary? Tell her something's come up." Tuning away, she knelt beside the two princes and felt tears build in her eyes. "Oh, Point Break, what did you do?" She whispered.

* * *

She was lucky that she had thought about making the suits able to carry all of the team, bar Hulk, but then again, he didn't really need a suit. Thor had, for the most part, a death grip on Reindeer Games's wrist, as if he was afraid to let go. Speaking of Reindeer Games….

"So he just started acting oddly a few days ago?" She asked, brows furrowing as the second prince rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Did you ask what was wrong?"

"He wouldn't say," he sniffed, and annoyance bubbled in her. "Why does it matter if he tells me, his brother, something you, a _mud monkey_ would have no possible way of comprehending?"

"Buddy I made _Thanos_ bleed," she snapped before she could stop herself. "It matters because if your brother did what I think he did, then we're fucking _doomed_."

"You faced the Mad Titan and _lived_?" He whispered, having gone paler than normal. "Your name, what is your name?" She glanced at him, eyes hard.

"Why does it matter? I'm just a _worthless, mortal mud monkey_ after all," she sneered, standing up. "JARVIS, ensure these two don't leave the room."

"I shall endeavor, Missus Stark," The AI's voice had the smaller prince jump, making her smirk as she walked out of the room, hearing it lock behind her. Tottering into the living room, she removed her heels and rubbed some lotion over her sore feet before hearing Pepper come in.

"Your doctor said something came up," she said, sounding all too worried.

"I… I might not be the only time-traveller Pep. One of my brothers, he just… appeared in front of me and Strange. Right as I was talking about _magic_ too. God I'm so fucking stupid."

"Where is he?" She asked, frowning as Toni shook her head.

"His brother, Loki, is here too."

"Loki, isn't he the one who-?"

"Yeah… he is." she rubbed her face, well aware of the projection around the corner. "What the hell am I gonna tell him that won't send him down the path he was on last time Pep? I mean, hell, the last time I heard about him was… was before Ultron."

"Before Vision and the Mind Stone," Pepper murmured. "JARVIS, are both Loki and Thor awake?"

"Mister Thor Odinson has been awake for the past five minutes, Miss Potts." the AI answered. "He is attempting to use a past Override code to no avail." Toni couldn't stop her laugh at this as she reclined, ignoring Pepper's frown at the drink in her hand.

"Let them out, J. Pointbreak and I need to have a little chat about what we did."

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far!**


	6. Flesh and Bone (Thor's Story)

**bug813 sai** **d: Can't wait to read more**

 _Well, here's more! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

It… hurt to look at Thor, especially since Banner had told her the last time he saw him, he was almost dead. And yet, there he was, like an overly large golden retriever, perched on the edge of the couch opposite of her as she desperately kept her mask up. "You, uh, do not know me, but once I'm finished with my story, we will no doubt be great friends, Man of Iron."

"Man of-? Toni? Mind explaining a few things?" Pepper asked in her "mom tone".

"I haven't become Iron-Man yet, Thor." she told the god instead, taking note on how his eyes widened and mouth dropped open. "Yes, I know who you are. Because if I'm right, you followed my footsteps,"

"And traveled ten years back in time," he finished, visibly shaking before lunging forward and grabbing her in a near bone-crushing hug. Somehow managing to get her arms free, she awkwardly patted him on the back, sharing a bemused look with Loki, Happy and Pepper. "They all died," he whispered, tears and pain very evident in his voice. "Everyone…"

"Everyone? The Big A everyone?" Thor shook his head, holding her closer, and her heart felt a little bit lighter before the sharp realization had it heavier than before. " _Asgard_ ," she whispered, hands going to his hair as his face tried to become one with her shoulder. "Oh, Thor, I'm so sorry... " Thanos… didn't he say he always left _half?_ And then he went and… killed all of Asgard… "I'm so sorry…"

"Mind explaining a few things?" Happy asked dryly. "Who exactly are these two?"

"Er, well, this overgrown golden retriever here is Thor Odinson, Norse God of Thunder. Over there is his brother Loki, Norse God of Mischief and Lies." she nodded to the said god. "Technically, we're supposed to meet in, like, a year and a half, but…" she trailed off, motioning to Thor, who was using her as a teddy bear. "Pointbreak here seems to have other ideas."

"You were the only one not on Earth. I feared the worst." he told her, pulling back and sitting beside her, hand on her shoulders as if she was about to disappear at any moment.

"There was this giant ring in New York. The Sorcerer Supreme was guarding the Time Stone there. Me, him, his friend and," her throat caught but she pushed on, "and a kid named Peter fought two Children of Thanos and some really fungly guy who was going on about how we were going to be "saved" and such. The SS got taken cause of some spell he put on the stone, and the kid followed him. I had to chase him down and give him a new suit that could withstand Space." she let out a bitter laugh at this and looked away slightly. "It was supposed to be his birthday gift."

"He was one of the ones killed," Thor assumed glumly, and it was all she could do to nod.

"Reindeer Games, you're too quiet." she quipped, doing her best to change the topic. "We aren't scaring you off, are we?" Thor tensed at that and she mentally cursed herself, instead choosing to put a hand over his. _I'm here, and I'm sorry_.

"One time traveller alone is bad," he finally said, glancing between them curiously. "But two? The Fates must have been killed to allow it." Thor and Toni shared a scared look, the God more than the human, for he knew what would happen if a Fate died.

"Thanos got all six Stones," she said. "And killed half the universe. One of those Fates might've gone."

"Friend Toni, how did you come back?" The blond asked.

"Story for a story," she quipped. "I want to know how _you_ got here and why you decided to gatecrash my Charity Ball." The god hesitated before looking at his brother, who suddenly straightened.

"It… would be easier to show you."

"What, like a mind meld?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Thor, having been caught up on pop-culture, snorted, but Loki looked confused. "You and me are having a Trekkie-thon once this is all sorted." Thor laughed and motioned for Loki, who seemed reluctant as he placed a hand on both of their temples.

"I'll explain it to you two once they're settled," she said to her human friends. "I doubt Thor wants to go back just yet."

* * *

"You should have gone for the head,"

Realization hit Thor a moment too late and he watched as the Mad Titan _snapped_ , a shockwave forcing himself to brace against the giant before the light was gone, and the gauntlet was partially destroyed. _Only one use left, Brother_ , his mental Loki whispered as the purple alien disappeared. Dropping the axe, he watched as half of his friends vanished, turning into ashes.

"Where is Toni?" he demanded as they gathered around The Vision's body. The android was a creation of his powers and Toni's mind, and was now yet another casualty within this blasted war.

"She called me before those 'Children of Thanos' started coming for Vision," Steve answered. "I didn't pick up, and the voicemail left was…" he trailed off, once again looking at the android. "Who's going to tell her?" There was an awkward pause, the underlying tone being _if she's still in one piece_.

"I shall tell her," he said before picking up the talking racoon, who didn't put up any protest as they made their way to New York, where the Avengers HQ was waiting in near silence. "FRIDAY?" he called out.

"Mister Odinson," the AI replied, making Rocket tense up and look around.

"Relax rabbit. FRIDAY is an AI Toni built. If anyone can undo Thanos's work, it is her," he said confidently. "Where is Toni?"

"Miss Stark entered an invading spacecraft with Spiderman in hopes of rescuing Doctor Stephen Strange, the current Sorcerer Supreme who was guarding an Infinity Stone. The Time Stone, to be precise.. I lost contact with them after they left the atmosphere." Horror built up in his stomach as Rocket gave him a grieving look.

"Thanos had the Time Stone when he came to Earth," Thor intoned. Toni, his shield-sister, the one who helped him cope after Jane broke up with him, was gone, most likely at the Mad Titan's hand… like Loki. Lightning gathered in his hands as he turned away, forcing himself to remain calm as he scruffed the racoon and flew back to Wakanda, where he found the others talking about battle plans.

They went quiet as he walked in, having left Rocket near the lab. "Will she help?" Steve asked, his voice distant, echoing through his rage.

"She can't," he gritted out. "Antonia was one of the ones guarding the Time Stone." There was silence as those who knew her bowed their heads, and he did his best not to cry along with Widow and James "Call Me Rhodey".

"So that's it then," someone murmured, and Thor didn't know who. "Half of the universe, gone, and no way of turning it back."

"If we can get the gauntlet off, there is a chance," he snapped. "It has one use left, so only the righteous may wield it."

"We don't even know where he went," one of the warriors from Wakanda rebutted. "And Princess Shuri is in too much distress to help create something that would allow us to survive different planets." The door swished open and Rocket's voice called out.

"I can help with that."

In the end, only Thor was able to make it off Earth. The others had to stay back and keep peace and help those they could, leaving the God of Thunder alone to his devices. So, he packed up the ship the modified animal had made and set a course to the base of Yggdrasil, where he was met by only One of Three.

"Two and Three are gone," One rasped as she showed him where the others had turned to ash. "Cursed by the Mad Titan."

"We plan on stopping him and reversing this," he started, but she shook her head.

"Once it is done, it cannot be reversed. Those who died before or for the Soul cannot be retrieved. To stop him, this must never have happened," One informed, making his eye narrow.

"Normally the Fates do not speak so clearly."

"There is only One, and now One only. The Madness of Grief loosens the tongue, Odinson. Two and Three are no longer here to stop thee." She raised a hand and placed it on top of his head. " _Reis tilbake og lagre dem alle._ "

* * *

 _Reis tilbake og lagre dem alle_ = Return and save all of them **(Norwegian, translated via Google Translate)**

 **((Sorry to all those who have to read the crappy translation))**

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far!**


	7. Flesh and Bone (Toni's Reasonings)

_Thank you all who reviewed/voted in the Poll! My first rendition of the announcement, as well as the poll title, was very misleading. **The Poll was to determine on whether a polyship spinoff would be welcomed or not. Everything Left Unfulfilled will remain IronStrange.**_

 _And now, onto the reviews!_

* * *

 _ **Review for: The One Story She'll Never Tell**_

 **Guest said: Can you please add another chapter?**

 _I'm afraid TOSSNT only has one chapter hun._

* * *

 _ **Reviews for: Everything Left Unfulfilled**_

 **athenaskid125 said: I love this story so far! I can't access the poll but I would love to see FrostIronStrange. Keep up the good work!**

 _Ah, I clarified in the last chapter, but I feel the need to do it again; the poll was to see how comfortable people would be with FrostIronStrange as a spinoff story/oneshots. ELU is still going to be IronStrange._

 **bug813 said: Stephen strange**

 _ELU will still stay IronStrange, don't worry!_

 **brookiecookie831 said: I can't access the poll but I would love to see either. I think either relationship would work in the story and you would make it great!**

 _I made the story under the idea that other people could easily be shipped with Toni, mainly because of how Tony is in most of the films. I have had others talk about the poll being... weird._

 **angelslaugh said: frostironstrange? i can't get to the poll**

 _Spinoffs including the ship of Loki/Tony(Toni) Stark/Stephen Strange. Again, not the first time others have talked about the poll._

 **Lunary said: I guess I would also be up for a Thor x Toni :) But I love Toni and Steve :) Just watched the Movie today and thought..oh my god he did it..he really killed so many and I hope they're able to get them back to have a fair chance at getting them back. Looking forward to the next chapter. Regards, Lunary**

 _I've always seen Thor x Tony as a bro-otp, and in this AU, she's the little sister he's never had. And as for Toni and Steve... well, just wait and see. There's a story behind that. ;) I hope Avengers 4 (I have half a mind to call it End Game, which is what me and my BIL think it'll be called due to Strange's words) does fix the bullshit that Thanos did. Everyone past Gamorra is in the Soul Stone, so there's a good chance that they can be rescued. I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter!_

 **Guest said: Im looking forward to a polyship.**

 _Alas, it'll take me a while to even get to a scene where there would even be a hint on what_ might _come. Trust me when I say this might be Slow Burn Hell for both the ELU main ship and the spinoff polyship._

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

After the two gods looked through her memories (she only showed them her causing Thanos to bleed and Peter dusting in her arms before pulling back) she was quick to hop up, ignoring how her hands shook for something stronger than watered down whiskey and showed them to their respective rooms. "I'll most likely be in the lab in a few," she had told them. "We'll talk a bit more there."

The two nodded and went into their assigned room, to which Toni let her hair down and walked into the living area, face pinched as Happy paced. "What the hell happened?"

"Thor had a weapon that could've killed Thanos but missed his mark. The Norns, uh, I think they're called Fates here, there were originally three of them, but when Thor visited, there was only one. She sent him back, and he was going to try and recruit us all _years_ before we were supposed to meet."

"Isn't, like, Fate supposed to never be undone?" Pepper asked, making Toni nod slowly. "And this Thanos, the same one who brought you back, he killed _two_?"

"He kills half the population of a world. Since they had their own world-,"

"He destroyed half of them," Happy finished. "So what are we going to do with these two yahoos now?"

"I highly doubt we can keep them out of sight from Odin and his gatekeeper, especially since the Bifrost is still in one piece. Maybe I can use some of what Banner told me, about Hela and such." she mused aloud before rubbing her face, trying to get rid of her headache. "I'll be downstairs. I'd suggest getting some sleep. They'll probably be up before us and we _really_ don't want Thor cooking."

"Surely it can't be that bad," Pepper offered.

"The guy thinks _poptarts_ are an acceptable topping for _everything_." She scoffed, doing her best not to remember the Pizza Incident of 2015.

* * *

Around two hours later, she heard the door open just as she finished the left brace's calibration so she wouldn't have to rely on the stabilizers for flight. "Take a seat, I'll put this up," she told them, snapping the part closed and walking to one of the displays. She placed the brace in and wandered back to her desk, grabbing the Super-Duper Strength Painkillers she had to have twice a day. Opening the tab and grabbing the normal two, she managed to swallow them dry, pulling a face as she did so. "Questions comments or concerns?" she asked.

"What are those?" Loki asked while Thor just looked at her sadly.

"You think someone can just have ribs and muscles removed without severe consequences?" she half snapped before sighing and explaining a bit more quietly. "I don't take these and I can't move, think or _breathe_ without being in excruciating pain. It hurts to lay down, it hurts to stand and sleep. Hell, it hurts to _talk_ and I can't even sing anymore because of my reduced lung capacity."

"You sang before The Vision was created," Thor said carefully.

"Because before Vision, I got the last of the shrapnel removed. I'm working with Doctor Strange currently to get the process done sooner," she explained. "He isn't the Sorcerer Supreme yet, though. He doesn't even believe in magic yet."

"Was he the one escorting you when we came?" Loki asked, an odd look in his eyes.

"We were talking, yes. As I said, he is the one working on getting this," she motioned to the reactor, "out of me." they sat in silence before she let out a frustrated noise. "What the fuck are we doing, Thor? We can't do anything until Sokovia, and even then…"

"Ragnarok," Pointbreak cut in, looking slightly scared. "Ragnarok is when it starts. But even then, I cannot do much. How am I supposed to protect my people when we cannot act on what we know?" he finished mournfully, head in his hands. Toni awkwardly reached over and patted his arm.

"We'll think of something. For the most part, Stain senior is out of the way and won't bother us. Can't say the same for his son," she mused aloud. "Reindeer Games, how much do you know?"

"He doesn't," Thor answered for him, a hint of sneer and anger in his tone. "Odin would flay both of us if we told him,"

"Screw Odin then," she snapped. "You don't keep stuff secret and not expect fallout."

"What are you two talking about?" Loki asked, a mix of scared and confusion on his face. "What secret?" She gave Thor a look and he nodded once.

"We learned, six months from now, that you… are adopted. And during the time, everyone was stressed, and tension was running high." Thor murmured, as his brother sat ramrod straight. "The knowledge of your birth parents drove you to madness, brother, though Thanos had a helping hand as he currently has the Mind Stone."

"I've been lied to," the younger god murmured. "Why? Who are my birth parents?" he demanded, tears leaking from his furious eyes and his form quaked. "Tell me!"

"Laufey," Thor answered quietly. "And a Priestess at one of the Temples that worshiped him."

"Laufey… of Jotunheim?" His voice was quiet, barely a whisper, and it set her on end. Quiet was never a good thing, especially with Asgardians. (She'd always count Loki as one of Asgard, even if he tried to deny it).

"Brother," Thor started, making the other god jump up and turn to glare at him.

"I am not your brother!" Yeah, no, she wasn't dealing with that shit in this life.

"Shut the fuck up and fucking _sit down_ ," she ordered, the green and black clad god gaping at her. "You should be fucking _grateful_ it was _Thor_ who fucking told you instead having to find out by yourself as Odin fell into His Sleep. Boo-hoo, you were taken from certain death-by-sacrifice and adopted into a family that had a loving mother and brother. I mean, sure, it was wrong to hide it from you, and yes, I'm certain this will change how you see everyone one, but Frigga raised you as her own as she did with Thor, and Thor will always see you as his baby brother! You were raised as _Odin's son_ , not as some trophy, and believe me when I say I know the difference. You were raised as a child and treated like family…" _and I was some prize that had been abandoned when I showed no interest in finding Cap_.

There was a tight feeling on her heart as the two gods and her awkwardly looked at each other before Loki quietly nodded. "It is a shock… but I thank you for not hiding it. Why is it that I look like an Asgardian then? How can you stand to be in a room with me, a monster?"

"You are no monster, Loki, no matter what you look like." Thor answered. "Your natural magic is keeping an illusion up subconsciously." He paused before grinning at his brother. "Know that whatever form, you are and always will be my brother."

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far!**


	8. In the Distance

_**Heya, I heard someone ordered ANGST? Thank you for suffering with my odd update schedule! My internet modem decided it wanted to try and quit so my schedule is... all out of whacks.**_

* * *

 **Mira Black-Snape said:** **Love this chapter! And love how she handled Loki**

 _Aw, thank you! I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

Frigga watched as Heimdall stood at his post, searching for any clue that might tell her that the Gatekeeper knew where her sons were. She had no claims to being their birth mother, that belonged to… Well, she didn't really care. So long that the boys wanted her in their lives, in their lives she would be.

But yet, Thor acted like a stranger, as if a bodysnatcher had taken him in the middle of the night.

He was humbler, more honest, but his smiles were dimmed, and eyes sad. What had caused such a drastic change in her darling son?

* * *

In the mists of a lost, desolate land, howls of pain echoed, bouncing off of boulders and rivers, slowly returning back to the once white, now near black twenty-five foot wolf. Once, he laid, quietly as to not jam the once sharp tip into the roof of his muzzle, but decades have passed, and with each new mist storm, the blade went deeper and rusted, leaving a sharp pain in his mouth with every breath he took.

Once, he was able to talk, and laugh, but now… his mind was gone, with nothing but an animalistic echo left. Softly, in the back of his mind, he recalled his father's gentle words, the day before he had been taken, before he…

At his slightly sharper than usual inhale, the pain returned, and the thought disappeared.

* * *

Darkness surrounded her, and even in the ghastly, pale green light, she could not see her own reflection. Once, she had been the eye of beauty, a perfect granddaughter. Now, as she felt the jagged edges of the missing flesh around her cheeks, tears fell.

She was nothing short of the monster Men claimed her to be.

So, the longer the darkness ate at her flesh, the more she acted, punishing souls and twisting her own mind in the process. She was the Goddess of Death, the end of every journey and life…

She was the monster she had once swore she'd never become.

* * *

The thing left unchanged the most was the ocean… or perhaps it was the thing that changed the most.

He was the eldest of his father's children, and as such, he was the first to be cast out. Having been tossed into the seas of Midgard, Jormungand learned the harsh ways of betrayal and fear. His father had gone with his uncle to visit Grandmother's sister when Odin's Guards rounded the three children up. He was thankful Sleipnir was too young to be separated from their parent and had been spared…

But he cried when his form was locked into his snake skin and tossed through the Void and into the unforgiving cold of water. He wasn't meant to live in water, as the state of his swollen and aching scales said. He missed his father and siblings…

He just wanted to go home.

* * *

He paced up and down his allotted stall, hooves glinting in the pale lantern light as he overheard the guards talking. His mother was sneaky, and always visited him when he could, but yet, it had been a week, and so far, he had yet to show. The guards whispered a kidnapping with no ransom; an assassination.

He threw his blonde mane back at that with a snort, but yet, he couldn't help but remember the glint in his uncle's eyes as he had approached him, taking off the thrice-cursed bridle that prevented his mother from shifting him and replacing it with a normal one.

Crowned Prince Thor had promised to take him with him when he went to Midgard, so that they could find someone who could help with his siblings and mother, but yet…

He never came.

* * *

As the earth shivers, and waves shake, Toni couldn't sleep.

She had the adoption files opened, and as she looked at the images, the more her heart wept. The family who had taken Peter in, they died when he was four, and it took two more years for the adoptive father's brother to get custody, rather than her, despite the closed adoption. Picking up the glass in hand, she tossed it back and ignored the burn. The Cradle would take care of her liver once it was fully functional.

Instead, she stared at the boy in the photos, wondering on all the what-ifs that she never even thought of…

* * *

To all his Might, Thor could not sleep, even though his body demanded it.

Every time he closed his eyes to sleep, whether it was for a minute or the night, he saw his people being slaughtered, either by Hela's forces or by Thanos himself. Whenever he blinked, there was Loki, a sad look in his eyes as he gazed at the body of his youngest son. " _The sun will shine upon us again Brother_ ," he kept saying just as his neck spanned.

Even from the second floor, he could hear his sister crying in her lab, no doubt suffering from the same ailment he did.

Memories of what would happen if they failed to make a change.

* * *

Loki watched the waves crash on the cliff, heart clenched and stomach full of rocks.

He had awoken in a sweat that left the room in a thin layer of ice, but the oddly kind Jarvis - honestly, a spirit for a servant was odd enough but for it to be nice about it? - informed him that it wasn't an issue. His nightmare had been one of the past, like the others of the house but for a separate reason.

How long had it been for his eldest? As long as him, or longer? Hel, who once had the sweetest smile in all of Asgard? Fenrir, made to break chain after chain until the Dwarves created one that he could not damage? Sleipnir, who was forced into becoming his grandfather's steed as soon as he was old enough to be ridden?

Another reason, he knew, was one Toni Stark and how she so easily saw through both him and the lies Odin had spun around him. Lies that no one had bothered to correct until now.

He hung his head as the morning light slowly peeked out from above the house, signalling that he had spent most of the morning in deep and troubling thought.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far!**


	9. Faded Glory

_**Thank you everyone who read/followed/favorited/reviewed!**_

* * *

 **akana45 said:** **World serpent vs thanos pls**

 _Hehe, I don't think Loki would let Jor anywhere near Thanos. Besides, in most legends aside from Ragnarok, Jor seems to be a pacifist. Thank you for reviewing!_

* * *

 **the real narnia said:** **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh this is amazing. Always loved redo stories, so that right there is one reason to like this. But we've also got fem Tony and Loki and Thor remember and also Loki's kids! Save them. SAVE THEM** **And I love the thought of Thor doting on his sister Toni. :) This is just really great and I'm looking forward to seeing how they deal with the timeline. Once they get Loki's kids, they should all just have a cuddle pile. It seems like they might need it. :( This is a great story, and I can't wait for the next chapter. I hope you update soon! Happy writing! :)**

 _I'm glad you're liking ELU! I plan on having Toni, Loki and Thor be just, like, the head of the New Avengers, but I won't say much else because of spoilers. Save them, you say? Why, that's the plan! You'll especially love this chapter! And, honestly, Thor would be an awesome brother_ after _his ego change. As for how they deal with the timeline... it's going to be more like how does the timeline deal with them and their meddlings. ;) If you're a shipper like me, you'll defo like what I've written. And yes, all the cuddle piles! Thank you for reviewing!_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

One walked through forgotten lands, a deep sadness in her. She had not planned on returning with King Thor, but yet, as she came to a foaming, red tinted river, she found that, perhaps, this was better.

Her sisters, Two and Three, were disappointed in her, yes, but they knew things had to be a certain way. Everything must balance in the end, and so, after many talks, they agreed that she could go off in search of contemplation.

As she walked to the River's start, she could hear the Great Wolf's howls of pain, and with each step, a plan grew.

* * *

"I need to get to the hospital, don't burn down my house you three,"

" _Missus, I would never!_ " She grinned at the cheek in JARVIS's tone, and wiggled a finger at him, giving the all too innocent looking gods a wary glance before leaving the house.

"They're like little kids when they're all together, I swear," she mumbled as she passed Happy, who had an amused expression. "After this you can do whatever you want, ok? I'm most likely just going to start working on shit with Pointbreak and Reindeer Games."

"Why do you call them that?" Happy asked, sparing a second to glance at her through the mirror. She grinned madly and leaned back.

"Oh boy, this is a story and a half," she said, recalling how the then-Prince tore a hole in the Quinjet they had been in. "Long story short Loki was tortured, went mad and murdered, like 80 people in two days. We, the Avengers minus a few members, captured him and Thor decided to crack in the Quinjet in two to get to his brother. The first words I said to him were ' _Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?_ '. You can imagine how thrilled he was at that,"

"Not very, I assume," he replied dryly. They sat in silence before Toni suddenly sat straight up, a wild look in her eyes. "Toni?"

"Pull over," she ordered, voice deathly quiet. The man shot her a confused and worried look before doing as she instructed, following her lead as she got out of the car and started walking towards an old woman on the sidewalk who was holding a bundle to her chest. "Ma'am, are you ok?"

"Traveller Who Has Walked Time," the old woman murmured, and both knew she wasn't human. "I have a request. I am old, not what I once was. I am unable to care for those once held dear."

"Please don't tell me that's a baby," she mumbled, knowing full well she'd be royally screwed if it was.

"Not in a normal sense. He is Fen. Please, raise him as you would your own."

Before either could react, the bundle was pushed into her arms, making her fall flat on her ass as she was forced to clutch the bundle so that it wouldn't be harmed. Glancing down, she blinked owlishly at the sight of what must be a wolf cub before looking up, mouth popping open when the Old Lady vanished in front of her.

"Happy, I think I'm going to have to cancel on Strange."

* * *

She wasn't sure what made her go straight back to the mansion as opposed to, say, a wildlife vet, but the shock on Pepper's face was _totally_ worth getting muddy water all over her as she struggled to determine just what was mud and what was matted fur.

That was, of course, between not having her hands and arms bitten and the sharp realization that once he did bit her, there was a rusted object embedded in the roof of his mouth.

"J, kiddo, can you get one of the Wonder Twins down here to see if they can get Mister Wille here all fixed?"

" _Certainly ma'am. Prince Loki has agreed and is on his way._ " The cub - Fen, if she recalled correctly - stilled at Reindeer Games's name, and it was long enough for her to snip the last mud clump out of his fur, scooping him into three different towels just as the younger Asgardian Prince entered.

"Ok, so this is going to sound strange," she started, not quite catching his stunned look. "But an old lady gave me a wolf cub before disappearing in front of me, and he has something in his mouth that's possible gone septic. You know healing magic, right?"

As she finally turned around, his green eyes - _so different from the icy blue she last saw_ \- were wide and he didn't seem to be breathing. " _Fenrir_ ," he whispered, and has she not been paying extra attention, she would've missed it.

"So that's his name, huh. He's got a nasty bite any case," she shrugged, shifting the towels enough to show where he had clamped around her arm. "If he was any bigger he would've broken my bone."

She yelped as the cub was suddenly taken from her arms, causing her to stumble back a little, knees hitting the lip of the tub, causing panic to shoot through her. The current reactor in her chest wasn't the one with badassium, which meant it wasn't waterproof yet. An arm wrapped around her, preventing her from falling, and she glanced up to see the Trickster God a few inches away from her, his other arm holding a now very tame cub.

"Uh, mind explaining what's going on?" she asked quietly, doing her best not to twitch. Sure, she knew he was a lesser threat and she should really get over the grudge but at the same time… _he threw her out a window 138 stories above the ground_.

"Thank you," he said, snapping her from her thoughts. He pulled her closer, chin resting on her shoulder as he slowly shook. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far!**


	10. Lost it All

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, thank you all for reviewing on chapter nine! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for the bit of pause, I had a lot of things going on and I didn't really have a chance to get this chapter up until now!**_

* * *

 **DheeDixion said:** **moreeee**

 _Here you go!_

 **PrincessConsuela said:** **You shouldn't write chapters like that, it makes me ship things that ain't gonna happen in this fic Great chapter btw**

 _Aw, but it's fun writing stuff like that! Anyways, it's how the theme of this story is supposed to be, in a sense. Be sure to keep an eye out for the sidestory that's going to be coming out soon! ;)_

 **padfootl0ve said:** **AWWW**

 _I KNOW RIGHT?!_

 **OntheRun246 said:** **Oh, this got so much better. I don't even know for sure what just happened but I think it ended up with Toni being the nanny to Loki's wolf grandson and it is awesome.**

 _This ended with Toni being the nanny to Loki's son :3 One child down, three to go, lol._

Yaaaaaaaaaaaas! One kid down, several to go!

 **the real narnia said: I'm assuming the lady and the sisters were the Norns? If so, it's a good thing they're on their side, considering people in charge of Fate don't really seem okay with people touching their stuff. And Thor wolf!Fenrir whatever epic cuddle pile. :D This was great, and I'm looking forward to the next chapter! Time to collect the rest of the kiddos (including Peter?). I can't wait for the next update, and happy writing! :)**

 _Yep, those were indeed the Norns! And there is totally going to be a cuddle pile here soon. Unfortunately, Peter cannot be collected with Loki's kids for many reasons. He's happy with May and Ben, and with Toni having signed away her parenting rights for him, she can't adopt him. Here's the next chapter!_

 **Mira Black-Snape** **said:** **Omg I'm completely loving the Loki whump!**

 _Hehe, I'm a sucker for it too, can you tell?_

 **AlxaDelta said:** **omg so at this point Peter is in Foster care and gosh I wanna see if Tony gets his kid for once, and omg Loki and his son YES YES YES! I feel for Loki so much! changing fate to save the fates I freaking love that as well it's like giving them a free pass to mess with the past as much as they want very interesting**

 _Actually, Peter is almost 8, and is in the care of Ben and May Parker._ Toni _won't get_ her _kid for a while yet, unfortunately. The one thing I didn't like about Ragnarok was how they portrayed Fenrir, but Loki was pretty on point. They don't quite have a free pass to mess with everything; there are certain point that are fixed and can't be tampered with._

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

"You have a child yourself, do you not?"

Loki's question made her still from where she had been washing the dishes. A mundane task that was supposed to get her mind off of…

"What are you talking about brother? Toni has never had any children." Thor called from the dining room, where they had started their plans.

"The way you carry yourself; like a parent who lost their child," the God of Mischief continued, undeterred. "Your house has shown no sign of a child living here, and Jarvis is oddly quiet when asked."

"Loki," Thor said, voice muted. "There are some things best left unasked."

"All I wish to know is why you are determined to reunite my children with me when you refuse to do the same with yours."

Toni finally pulled her suds covered hands out of the sink and slowly turned to him, face covered in the icy Stark Mask she had once consistently used in her past life. "He died, in my arms, seconds after Thanos snapped his fingers." she told him, hints of anger leaking through. "And I can't even begin to fathom contacting him now, because it was a _closed adoption_. I can't try for custody or anything, and I don't want to. He's happier where he is; he's happier believing that his mother wasn't a fucking _worthless drunken whore_ who doesn't even remember who his father is. He deserves… he deserves the _world_ , and all I can give him is some… some fortune 500 weapons company that'll end up killing him." by the end of her speech - rant? - tears were streaming down her face as she shook her head, grabbing one of the dry handtowels as she went. "I'm going to the lab."

* * *

" _What is this? Look at- Peter, what is this?!"_

 _The teen's face had a hint of embarrassment at the picture of him, Ned and MJ making silly faces together. She wouldn't have brought it up had he not obviously been wearing the Spiderman suit sans his cap. "A picture of me and my friends?" he offered. "Ned, he's my man behind the screen and MJ…" he trailed off, a pink tinge going to his cheeks._

" _Someone has a crush," she cooed. "What about you and Shuri?"_

" _Princess Shuri is awesome," he replied, cheeks growing a bit darker. "She seems really smart and kind."_

" _I'm sensing a 'but' here," she pushed._

" _She's a Princess and I'm… just Peter." he mumbled, and her instincts screamed for her to correct his lack of self worth immediately._

" _Well, then,_ Just Peter, _I don't see any of the other enhanced superkids who to stick to walls and stop criminals be able to stump her the way you do."_

 _The teen snorted and shook his head. "Thanks mom," he said, and even if it was meant in a joking tone, it had her heart leaping and her smile was all but splitting her face in two._

 _When he left for that night, she had only one thing to say: "Fri, put the feeds from 5:46 to 5:57 in the Fridge Protocol."_

* * *

Stane visited alongside with Yinsen a few days after her one-sided fight with Loki, and like the last time, they were quick to pick up on the tension between her and her house guests.

"Yinsen, it's nice to see that you're out," she said, smiling awkwardly. If she was a hugger, she would've hugged him definitely. "J, this is Yinsen, the doctor who saved me. Yinsen, this," she motioned to the blue, holographic man with undisguisable features to her right. "is JARVIS, my AI middle child. DUM-E, U and Butterfingers are downstairs in timeout because they kept trying to fix an already fixed item."

"When you said you had children, I imagined…" he trailed off, causing her to smirk.

"I do, but for safety reasons it's best for me to just say I don't," she answered, getting a strangled look from Stane. "Don't look like that Obie. I got the info _before_ I came here, and I have no intention of changing that part."

"Missus, U is attempting to access the elevator controls." JARVIS suddenly said, causing Yinsen to jump as his voice came from everywhere rather than the hologram. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Yinsen."

"J, tell U she's grounded until she learns to be patient." The hologram version of her middle child nodded before disappearing, leaving her to grin at her guests. "Shall we continue this in an office?"

* * *

"Tell us about him, please," Thor asked as she struggled to sear the steaks without burning them. When she had made those eggs on the plane, she hadn't accounted for the difference pressure, which is why they were… bad. She was an excellent cook thanks to Jarvis (the human who raised her, not her son) and she had been happy to cook for the asgardians (particularly Thor who had all but begged for the garlic butter steaks she made that one time before Ultron).

"Thor, it's still sensitive," she mumbled before pausing. "But yours was technically worse than mine, huh?"

"We both lost, sister. That's all that matters. Loki has been nothing but understanding when I told him what happened. You… haven't told anyone about _him_ , have you?"

Thor's soft, quiet words made her pause. He was right, she _hadn't_ told anyone, and that was ok, really! Shaking her head, she set the steaks, which were slightly burnt, of course, aside. "There's nothing to say really," she answered. "He was born in 2001, almost adopted immediately afterwards. When he was four his adoptive parents died in a plane crash and he was put into the system for a few months until his aunt and uncle could fully adopt him. He'd be almost 8 now."

"Can you not visit him?" Thor asked quietly, to which she shook her head.

"No. I'm not supposed to know where he is. I was never supposed to interact with him once the closed adoption was finished. But I did, and will, six months from now, and then in another seven years. Thor, if something happens to Ben and May this go-round, if we mess something up and get them killed, I… I won't be able to take him in; I can't adopt him. I signed away that right forever."

"Is there anyone that might be able to, should that event happen?" Loki's voice asked, softly from the doorway where he and his son watched.

"I… I can ask Pepper and Happy, maybe even Clint, but he _needs_ to be in the city." she crossed her arms. "Look, can we just, I dunno, _not_ get all touchy-feely and just eat and get to how we're going to stop Thanos? I still need to make my big announcement that I'm Iron Man." Over the past week, she'd free Yinsen's home village as well as several others that were under the Rings. Obviously, with the elder Stane standing behind her, Ezekiel wouldn't dare act out, especially if the press got word that she was the newest Superhero.

"Ok," Thor answered, his voice in that same, irritatingly soft tone. "Okay."

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Be on the lookout for**_ **Our Role in This Mad World,** _ **which takes place between chapters 10 and 11!**_


	11. Promise Me This

_**Thank you for reviewing/following/favoriting you wonderful, beautiful people!**_

 _ **The dream dialogue was taken from**_ _Our Role in This Mad World **, which is the first of the Polyship spin-off. Anyways, off to the reviews!**_

* * *

 **DarkLordofMemes said: This chapter had me SOBBING**

 _Honestly, mood? I'm the one who wrote it and I choked up a bit while I was rereading it for this chapter +_ _ **Our Role**_ _._

 **OntheRun246** **said:** **I loved seeing more interaction between Thor, Toni, and Loki. I also enjoyed getting more perspective on Toni's relationship and feelings about Peter. Can't wait for "Our Role." It should be really great to read.**

 _Hehe, I'm glad you liked the interaction between those three! I also hope you're ready for some Toni & Fenrir interaction that honestly too cute for words. I published _**Our Role** _, like, a half an hour before the site went down, so I'm not sure if you've read it or not, but it's going to be a 3-shot with each chapter set between certain chapters of this. Chapter one has been up for a while. ;)_

 **padfootl0ve** **said:** **Thor and Loki are so concerned and it's super sweet and this chapter made me happy. Hurt for Toni obviously, but it was a really good chapter**

 _It is sweet how they're concerned for her. Thor because she's the sister he never really had and Loki because he knows what it's like to lose a child and not be able to talk about it. The Toni Angst wasn't supposed to be as bad but, uh... when it comes to angst I can't control myself._

 **DheeDixon** **said:** **love it. thank you for the update**

 _Good! Here's another._

 **Mira Black-Snape** **said:** **I'm the same with the Loki whump! And can't wait for he next chap! Is she gonna do something with the Maximoffs?**

 _My first idea was for her to try and stop the bombing, but I realized it was before Afghanistan so mayhaps Toni will take a little trip over to a certain HYDRA base. I'm not sure yet. Anyways, the wait is over!_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

She was back on Titan, and in front of her was Peter, shaking from pain as he stumbled towards her. No, no, not this again, oh god, please, not this again. She caught her son and as he clutched her, he whispered in her ear.

"This is your fault."

Toni jerked and tried to jump away, but the teen's grip on her body tightened, and from over his shoulder, she saw Rogers and Barnes, blood smeared on their knuckles, murder in one set of eyes and anguish in another. "You shouldn't've stuck you nose in our business Stark," Rogers sneered while Barnes, Anguishitwasn'thisfaultwhycouldn'theseethatIknewthat?, stayed silent. "You just had to see what was in the bunker. You had to disgrace my friend over and over again. I bet you deserved what Howard gave you."

"You're lying," she whispered as Peter squeezed her more, and she felt like she could barely breathe. "Howard was a bastard; I was just a girl. I was innocent."

"So this is your greatest fear," His voice made everything freeze and then melt away, leaving her in nothing but a black abyss with the Mad Titan. "How… exhilarating."

"You're sick," she snarled. "You're sick and not here. This is… just me having a breakdown. I'm due for one, what with everyone I fucking love dying in my arms." Much to her horror, however, the purple man laughed, and laughed, and just when she was about to go mad, his last words to her left her jolting awake, desperately gasping for air.

What makes you think I didn't return with you, Antonia Stark?

* * *

Hours of sleeplessness later, Toni watched as the coffee pot slowly filled up, her chest burning from the reactor. SHIELD had yet to give her Howard's stuff, and so she was starting to get Palladium poisoning. The announcement would be later at 2, and the thought made her lips twitch a bit; as Stane hadn't made a move against her and HYDRA seemed content at the moment, it had been well over three months since the original stop date, and Iron Man was seen as a hero instead of a threat.

Well, to the public anyways. Ross still wanted the suit like the fucking pig he was, but Ellis was thankfully more on her side than his this time around.

There was a small whine, and when she looked down, she smiled at the sight of Fenrir, half asleep and stumbling towards her, obviously wanting to be picked up. "Come here Fen," she murmured, laughing silently to herself as the wolf cub let her pick him up, cradling him carefully to her chest as she poured a cup of coffee and walked to the now very used library.

Sitting don in one of the longue chairs, she grinned as she saw the Brother Grimm's Fairytales book on the side table. The white cub let out a curious noise that had the woman grinning. "Want to hear a story Fen?" At his little chuff, she smiled. "A rich man's wife became sick, and when she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside…"

* * *

"Brother, have you seen Fenrir this morning?"

"Nay, though I thought I heard Toni talking in the library. Perhaps he is there."

"Has she eaten yet? I have read that her medication needs a full stomach to work properly."

Loki saw his brother frown at this, brows furrowing. "I was unaware of that. She has made coffee, but I'm unaware if she did anything else. I'll have to research what all her medicine does; perhaps our previous time was affected by that too." Quietly nodding, Loki let out a burst of magic, aware of JARVIS observing him. His magic made quick work on the ingredients Lady Toni had been quick to buy the night before, and soon enough, a breakfast fit for the Allfather was on four separate plates, and the younger prince was quick to grab three plates.

"I shall ensure she eats." At Thor's nod, he walked the familiar path to the library, two plates levitating behind him as he knocked on the door. When he got no response, he frowned and gently opened the door, green eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

There, in a comforting looking corner that reminded him of one of the many gardens on Asgard, was Toni and Fenrir, the woman curled up around his son as the said cub had a hold of her over-shoulder loose braid she had Thor do before they went to sleep the night before. An empty coffee mug sat on the end table, and on the floor was a book which had fallen open to reveal a drawing of a maiden in a glass coffin; Snow White, if he remembered correctly.

He glanced back at the soft scene, a warm sensation crawling in him as Fenrir twitched and the woman curled into herself a bit more, giving the wolf a small, subconscious but reassuring squeeze. With a quiet noise, he shut the door and walked back to the kitchen well aware that he had a soft look on his face still.

"They're resting in the library," he said, and Thor raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"Be careful of your feelings, brother. Toni and you did not necessarily meet under the best of terms in our last life, and while she doesn't say it, she still fears it might happen." His words send warning bells through his head.

"What are you implying?"

"Toni fought one of our… friends… and the action left her almost dead. I was dealing with trying to prevent Ragnarok, otherwise I would have been there with her to ensure she survived." The sneer he had, it was cold, near cruel, and so unlike the big brother he grew up with. It sent a shiver down his spine for many reasons. To be left for dead by someone thought to be your friend was the worst thing an Asgardian could have done to them, and for Thor be enraged by it?

He sorely wished to never meet the one responsible for their pain.

* * *

 _ **Please, leave a review telling me how I did or if you see any spelling** **inconsistencies** **!**_


	12. Iron Man

_**First and foremost, I'd like to thank a tumblr blog called tonystarkismyprompt for giving me inspiration to write this chapter. I used four prompts of theirs that will be listed after the reviews, and you might recognize some of the text within the chapter itself. Anyways, to the reviews!**_

* * *

 **DarkLordofMemes said: Dude, just let Toni be happy. Please.**

 _Not gonna lie, when I first read your review, I said "No, why would I ever do that?". But real talk, things get darker before they get better in my stories._

 **DheeDixon said: aww, I like fenrir and toni moment, they are cutee, If the tag doesn't show strange and toni for a couple, I'd like to see loki and toni with loki's child together**

 _I liked the Fen Toni bonding too, especially with how I imagined them cuddling. And, once again, I'd like to point out that there's a spin-off for FrostIron | FrostIronStrange that's being published alongside this one. Who knows; a child might happen there._

* * *

 _ **Prompt #1: Sitting in the hospital waiting room anticipating news that could change your life forever: the absolute worst feeling in the world, if you ask Tony. And yet this situation seemed to be a recurring event in Tony's life, a recurring nightmare that kept coming back to haunt him.**_

 _ **Prompt #2: Tony tried to ignore them, he really did. And most days he succeeded. After all, he was Tony Stark. A few crappy articles in the media painting him as a villain were nothing. (Or Tony never admits how much the negative media is getting to him.)**_

 _ **Prompt #3:** **The stars are beautiful. Shiny, flawlessly patterned, set in an inky blackness that consumes everything and hides the monsters that live in the shadows. (Tony hates the dark… but lives for the light.)**_

 _ **Prompt #4:** **Finding yourself, as it turns out, is not a punch-in-the-face revelation that occurs after a grueling journey. In Tony's case, it's as simple as a hug from the person he cares most for.**_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

"Thank you all for joining me today," she began as the audience settled, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Stane and Yinsen waiting just on the otherside of the curtain. "I'm sure you all have questions, and for now, I'm here to answer one giant question that has been hanging over the world for the last few months: Who is Iron Man?

"Iron Man is not a person; it is a project, aimed in the hopes of creating world peace before reaching out towards the stars in space exploration. Iron Man is, first and foremost, a suit. In the beginning, myself and one other built it out of scraps in a cave in-," her breath hitched, memories trying to overtake her, but she pushed them aside. "In Afghanistan. We succeeded in building it and used it to escape a situation that would be, in any other scenario, certain death. Our plan is to create the Iron Legion, a series of suits used for Search and Rescue or cleanup during natural or manmade disasters. Stark Industries created too many fissures, too many ruins of once peaceful towns, so the project will not be with the industry, but with me, which is also why SI is investing in the medical side of science, starting with trying to find a cure for degenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's and Lou Gehrig's disease."

"I thought you was finished with weapons!" One male reporter from the back sneered, causing her to huf and roll her eyes.

"Never once did I say or even _think_ that the Iron Legion would be retrofitted with any weapons. The red and gold suit seen targeting Ten Ring's bases is a prototype for a single, well trained flier in case of world-changing emergencies. Now, any questions?"

"Miss Stark, who is currently flying the red and gold suit?" Christine called out, and she grinned.

"Thank you, Miss Everhart. To answer your question," her grin grew sharper, more defensive. " _I_ am flying Iron Man, and for the foreseeable future, I will be the main pilot and leader of the Legion. Thank you and good night."

As she walked behind the curtain, the last thing she expected to see was everyone looking as if they had literally been punched in the gut. "Guys?" she asked quietly, voice quivering. Pepper looked up, dangerously pale.

"Toni," she whispered, and with the other woman's name on her lips, their blood began to spill.

* * *

Sitting in the hospital waiting room anticipating news that could change your life forever: one of the absolute worst feelings in the world, if you ask Toni. And yet this situation seemed to be a recurring event in her life, a recurring nightmare that kept coming back to haunt her. They, her, Stane, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Yinsen, had all ate lunch at what seemed to be a nice little deli, and somehow, the food had been poisoned.

Apparently, thanks to the reactor, the poisoning from the Palladium cancelled out whatever was in their lunch, leaving her to pace up and down the halls as everyone rushed to get clean blood and an antidote in everyone before it was too late.

Somewhere in the haze, J had contacted Strange and somehow convinced the doctor to help out, though it was mainly to keep her calm as those she loved suffered behind those damned swinging doors. What was that old saying everyone knew? _Life requires death. To stop one is to stop the other._

She had saved Yinsen and Stane… but at what cost? Her best friend who was always there for her, thick and thin? Her fiery assistent who was essentially her sister? Her bodyguard and brother? How many would die if she stopped Hammer and his mock-droids at the Convention? A cold chill ran down her spine at the thought. Ben and May took Peter to the Expo the night of the explosions, and they had barely survived. Hell, she barely saved _Peter_ from a freaking droid…

"Do you know what it might have been?" Strange asked her as she returned back down the hall in a daze.

"Palladium poisoning cancels out a few, so I'd look there," she mumbled, but his sharp hearing caught it and he… _stared_. "What?"

"Palladium poisoning is certain death, Miss Stark," he answered. Oh, right, they didnt know about that quite yet.

"There's a cure, I just can't access it yet," she hedged. "I just… can't believe they'd try to do this as opposed to… what changed? What did I change?"

* * *

 _Toni Stark: Protecter of the World or Leader of the Damned?_

 _Antonia Stark Under Investigation for Supposedly Poisoning Close Friends!_

 _Will Toni Stark Face Justice for Attempted Murder?_

With a smooth mask, she sent a quick text to JARVIS, asking him if he could round up all the media slandering her and begin to press charges. "Miss Stark, what do you have to say about the recent rumors that you closest circle of friends has been severely poisoned? Do you know who did it?"

"While the assassination attempt failed for me, it is true that several of my friends are currently in the hospital. I have a suspicion on who it is, but for everyone's safety's sake, I will not say it aloud. But know this: Any, and I mean _any_ , more reports about me being the one who almost killed my friends will be met with more lawsuits than you can think off. That's all I will say, now please, leave me in peace."

Except, as the reporter ran off, her mind was left in a swirling darkness that she knew too well. It was her fault, wasn't it? If she had eaten alone like she had planned, none of this would have happened. Putting her hand over her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the tears form.

None of this would had happened if she had been alone.

* * *

Somewhere in her panicked state, she had gone onto the roof. As she stared at the sky, she heard someone walking up and sitting beside her. "The stars are beautiful." she said, not yet looking away. "Shiny, flawlessly patterned, set in an inky blackness that consumes everything and hides the monsters that live in the shadows."

"Impressive," Strange's voice said in a soft tone. "Very poetic. Anything else you'd like to share?"

"I hate the dark. It reminds me of all the times I got kidnapped. And then I look around and I see so many with blackened souls, and it…" she sighed, closing her eyes and hanging her head. "But then I look closer. There's so much blackness as a whole, we forget to look at the person. We take the dawn for granted, and when it comes, how many actually stop and stare? How many will remember what the blending colors looks like?"

"Will you?" His question made her startle, and she looked up. "If all it takes is one person to remember, will you take the responsibility all by yourself, or will you allow others to help you?"

She blinked, mind spinning. "I… I'd allow others to help," she finally whispered. "I've flown solo for so long, I just can't do it anymore." Strange let out a small hum and, before she could stop herself, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him. "If this feels wrong, tell me now," she mumbled into his chest upon feeling him stiffen. When he made no movement of any kind, she sighed and started to move away…

Just as he arms hesitantly wrapped around her.

 _Oh fuck I'm so screwed._

* * *

Finding yourself, as it turns out, is not a punch-in-the-face revelation that occurs after a grueling journey. In Toni's case, it's as simple as a hug from the person she cares for. After a minute of hugging from Strange, she was able to flee into Rhodey's room, feeling her face burning as she leaned against the door with wide eyes.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to ever have that expression," he half joked. "What happened?"

Shaking her head, she pulled the chair up to his bed and laid her head down beside his hand, looking up at her best friend. "I… I think I'm starting to _feel_ , honey bear."

"Romantic feelings?" At her nod, he smirked, obviously remembering one of their conversations. "Hell must be freezing over then."

"Oh shut up," she murmured, feeling his hand gently card through her hair. "You didn't get in too much trouble with the generals, did you?"

"Not as much as I should've if I'm being honest," he shrugged. "But if I had to choose between rules and saving you, Tones, I'd do it all again."

"I know," she murmured, half asleep and mouth filter off. "You're an awesome brother."

* * *

 _ **Now because of the back-to-back updates, I'm going to be taking a quick break from ELU to work on other stories, most notably We Were Wrong and An Ocarina of Time Tale. Please leave a review telling me what you think!**_


	13. Built a Friend

_**So funny thing about this chapter: I thought I had already published it, lol. Anyways, to the reviews!**_

* * *

 **Mira Black-Snape said: Love it! But will she ever find out who fathered Peter and does she meet him early on?**

 _Aw, thank you! And, yes, Toni will eventually find out that Strange is Peter's bio father, just not within the first arc. As for the "does she meet him early on?" I can only presume that you meant does she meet Peter early on...? My answer for if she meets Peter earlier is no! She'll meet him when they first meet in the MCU, which is at the Stark Expo. If you meant Pete's father, then yes, they've met, lol. They just don't remember meeting each other before the timeline split._

 **DheeDixon said: love it. thank you for the update**

 _You're welcome! Thank you for reviewing!_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

Loki sighed at the sight of Rhodey, Pepper, Happy and Toni all cuddled together on an overly large couch before conjuring up a blanket and gently covering them. The recent attack had left little to relax upon, and even with Toni's announcement, he knew that this was merely the beginning of the end.

Soon, he and Thor would have to return to Asgard, where he'd have to fall into the void and be plucked out by Thanos. The three had talked in detail about what needed to happen and how it had to happen. While Thor and Loki distracted Heimdall and the Allfather, Toni would use one of the hidden paths to locate and protect the Tesseract, as well as hopefully sneak out his youngest son. It would be tricky, for a mortal to sneak into Asgard through the path they had chosen, but he had the utmost confidence in the woman.

Which, in turn, made him glance up at the ceiling. "Jarvis?" he asked quietly, well aware that the spirit was always watching. "Will you protect Fenrir while we are away?"

"Of course Prince Loki," he replied smoothly. "Missus recently programmed a new module specifically for an event similar to this should it ever arrive." He glanced up, a spark of determination in his green eyes.

"Have you ever wanted a body?" He asked.

JARVIS seemed to hesitate before answering, "while the idea has crossed my processors, it is simpler for me to remain where the Missus needs me."

"But what of your own wishes? Did you not wish to find your creator while she was missing? That it would be easier if you had a physical form to help comfort her?"

The Man-in-the-Ceiling hesitated. "Miss Stark has always encouraged me to grow sentience," he answered in a quiet tone the Prince didn't think he could manage. "And when she was kidnapped in Afghanistan, I felt…"

"Useless. Like you were on the edge of the abyss and no one wanted to help pull you up." Loki finished, eyes downcast as he remembered coming back from a trip to Frigga's family's land just to find three of his four children missing; banished because of a self-fulfilling prophecy that no one realized was self-fulfilling until after it had happened.

* * *

Pulling up her hood, Toni ran a hand through her now short hair as she walked towards one of the hospital's secondary doors, her mind amuck as she gave the woman at the nurses desk a soft nod. Heading into her usual room, she let out a sigh and carefully pulled down at her collar, grimacing as she saw the black lines.

Her phone buzzed and her grimace grew. "Of course they haven't delivered yet." she muttered bitterly. "They want to try and keep me under their thumb."

"Ah, Miss Stark," Strange said, walking into the room. "You're early today." She shrugged and jerked her hoodie back into place, but he had already seen the lines in the mirror's reflection. "What is your blood toxicity level?"

"Sixty-seven percent," she answered with a shrug. "I know the cure, I just need certain… elements to be at the right time and place."

"You," he stopped himself, grey eyes burning. "How am I supposed to ensure the surgery goes as planned when you fail to inform me of anything that, if mixed with any medications, would instantly kill you?"

She blinked, not expecting his reaction. She felt her past self surge up before she could bite her back. "Well, doc, I didn't realized you cared so much," she teased, instantly regretting it as something in his face switched off and she internally winced. _Fuck, why did you have to come up now Stark?_ Thor had started issues with his younger, impatient self days ago and almost had an incident with Fenrir before he remembered, and she was honestly starting to fear what would happen if she was overpowered by her younger self…

Though, from what she's seen with Thor, they could still see their future-selves' memories. The God of Thunder was mainly super angry and proclaiming that he should just go kill Thanos now, as opposed to planning until everyone was at full strength. If she was right, her younger self was just… trying to block her out, like the asshole she was.

"I see," his icy tone snapped her from her thoughts and she watched in dread as he glared at her almost silently. "Then, perhaps you should find a more qualified doctor to operate on you. A heart specialist, perhaps?" An icy panic ran through her veins as her younger self's mind immediately backed down. Scenarios raced through her head. What if she just made Strange hate her? What if he didn't go to her when Bruce came back? What if Pete got stabbed instead of her and he didn't bargain because of her.

"Please," she whispered. "I need steady hands. S-shrapnel, i-it's everywhere. Please, I was- it was, oh god please don't." The feeling of ice dragged her back into her memories, to blue eyes and furious fists.

To a shield embedded in her chest and all communications down, leaving her bleeding out in subzero temperatures.

" _Breathe Miss Stark,_ " she heard someone, Zemo perhaps? Why the hell would he be trying to comfort her? " _Breathe with me._ " She felt something, fabric, a lab coat.

 _Strange_ _,_ she absentmindedly thought. _Oh shit that really is Doctor Strange._

It took a few minutes longer than she liked, but as she blinked away a few tears, she saw Strange kneeling in front of her… when had she sat down? "I don't usually do that," she rasped out.

"If your next words are sorry, I will demand to examine your brain to ensure there's no effects of the poison and medication mixing." He seemed so serious, and yet…

Something sprung to life in the back of her head, an echo of a nagging, but teasing voice.

* * *

"J, I'm home!" She called, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up before frowning. Usually he welcomed her back by now. Maybe SHIELD finally came to visit… but she had only just installed a program that would make shorting him out nigh impossible. "J, you there?"

Now that she thought about it, she couldn't hear Fenrir's claws on the floor, nor could she hear Thor's laughter or Loki's pacing. For the second time that day, she found herself imagining the worst: SHIELD, by extension: HYDRA, found out about everyone.

"Guys?!" She called out. "JARVIS, baby, don't do this to your poor mother. Fenrir? Thor?!" She rushed passed the living room, only to backtrack as she saw a familiar leather jacket. "Where the hell are they?" She snarled. "What have you done to JARVIS?"

Nick Fury merely raised an eyebrow. "Stark," he greeted in a much too calm voice. "We need to talk."

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far or what you think will happen! Next chapter starts the official beginning of IM2, Thor 1, HULK and the end bit of Captain America, if that gives you a hint on where in the timeline we are.**


	14. Red for Hair (Part 1 of 3)

_**Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer, but seeing as this is actually 1 chapter split into 3 (Red for Hair, White for Ice, Blue for Eyes (aka Red White and Blue)) I think I stopped it at the right place.**_

* * *

 **DheeDixon said:** **ugh, I hope nick not goihg to be a pain in the *ss. thank you for the update**

 _Your review honestly made me laugh :) He'll be back in the next chapter, aptly titled "White for Ice". Thank you for the review!_

 **AlxaDelta said: omg please let them be fine, I love them all already. gosh I can see that ship with stark and strange even if it is the past and strange is being an *ss because he hasn't had his life changing accident and voyage. I wonder how that will go since Toni kind of knows what happens, just saying it would be a d*ck move to know someone is gonna get in a terrible car accident and not say anything**

 _I won't exactly say "fine", but for the most part, they aren't injured. Toni and Strange do have a past thing that they don't remember, hence why there's still a bit of spark between them. Toni knows what happens in the future, but she doesn't know what caused Strange to go from Neurosurgeon to Sorcerer Supreme or when it happened. All she knows is that it's life changing._

 **XxXSilverShadowXxX said: Oh my goodness...I just binge read this story in about an hour and a half and I went for the next button...BUT IT WASN'T THERE! This story us awesome. I like the way it's goineelg so far and there are so many little thing that just have my fs pinging all over the place. Please post soon!**

 _;tjkbn igdfkjs I woke up this morning to this review and it just? fills my heart up with joy? I hope you like this chapter! :O_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

Her first look at the four in the holding cell was… memorable.

She had been expecting Thor, Loki and Fenrir, of course, but the clearly panicked red-head male was new to her… to an extent. She knew that face; it was one of many that constantly haunted her nightmares. Fenrir, having watched from his corner, perked up at the sight of her, and she saw the other three turn towards her, but she couldn't tear her eyes off of…

"Toni," Thor said quietly as Coulson ushered her closer. "I did not know, truly."

"V… _Vision_?" She asked quietly, voice shaking as the red-head blinked, blue eyes filled with confusion.

"No, Missus Stark," he answered, her breath catching upon hearing his voice. Vision didn't have JARVIS's voice despite using the same modulators. Vis's was… deeper, metallic. JARVIS was clear and flowing when not using sarcasm.

"JARVIS." she whispered in half amazement, hand resting against the glass. "But… how?"

"I created a body he could transfer consciousness to should he wish," the raven in the corner near his own child spoke up. "I was not expecting a… raid."

"Neither was I, otherwise I would've left the lab unlocked," at her words, the other human had the grace to look ashamed. "Lokes, is he… fully human? Or more like an android? Cyborg?"

"A life golem," he answered, getting a blank look in return. "Brother, explain please."

Thor nodded, used to having to explain magic to a non-magic user without offending both parties. "A life golem would be similar to an android to which he has no true internal organs or blood to worry about, but enough flesh and bone to be considered alive and a being. JARVIS has an altered version where he can control the golem and be in the, ah, servers at the same time."

"I merely have to get used to it." the… cyborg… quipped. She swallowed and eyed Coulson, who was looking like he was trying to eavesdrop without looking like he was.

"You're failing super-spy," she informed him. "Now, let my family out and I'll help dethaw that precious soldier of yours, 'kay?"

Thor thankfully knew what she meant and grasped at JARVIS's shoulder, pulling him back as the agent raised an eyebrow. "These four are under surveillance," he tried.

"Yeah, no. I know exactly what ' _under surveillance_ ' means for you guys. You're letting them out, _now_ , and you and your little agency are _never_ going to touch them ever again, _got it_?" To Coulson's credit, he didn't even flinch at her venomous tone.

"I will have to file a report for the Board-,"

"I know _all_ about SHIELD's little side projects, Coulson." she said in such a calm tone, it had shivers running down their backs. "And I know how dependent SHIELD is when it comes to Stark Industries. Wouldn't it be a right shame if all funding SI provides suddenly dried out? Or if the media got word that there was a super-spy program that kidnaps anyone who questions them?" She kept her gaze even, mask firmly in place as she stared into the agent's eyes, who was searching for any sign that showed she wasn't serious.

When he found none, he knew he had to back down, so he took a step back and broke eye contact, walking over to the keypad and inputting a combination of letters and numbers. A second later, the cell door opened and Thor was the first one out, summoning Mjolnir as he did so. Loki and Fenrir were next, and as JARVIS walked over the threshold, it was all she could do to not lunge forward. The first time around, after Afghanistan, she had been able to physically comfort all but one of her robotic creations. DUM-E, U and Butterfingers all had sensors to recognize touch, but JARVIS didn't, couldn't, have that possibility. Now, he here was, standing nervously in front of her.

"How does your body work?" she whispered, eyes half focused.

"Similar to a humans with exceptions." Loki answered. "He does not truly need to eat to survive, and broken bones will be, at the most, an inconvenience." Toni swallowed thickly and reached out fingertips brushing against his cheek.

At the hitch of his breath, she could feel something bloom in her. "You can feel that?" She whispered, and at his nod, her control broke. She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his ribcage, burying her head into his shoulder as she hugged him desperately. _C'mon J, this is a hug; you're supposed to hug back,_ she thought. After she thought this, his arms slowly lifted, one wrapping around her shoulders while the other went up to her hair.

"Missus Stark," her heart hurt at the hope, surprise and sorrow in his voice as his head found the crook of her shoulder, and a second later, she felt tears, _tears_ , against her skin. " _Mother._ " Her heart, heavy with the reactor pressed against it, felt lighter than ever.

For years, she struggled with accepting that her AI creations were her kids, and she didn't fully accept it until she lost U and Butterfingers to the Mandarin's attack. Until she lost JARVIS and in return, got Vision. Until she found Peter again, and allowed herself to bond with him.

"Yeah," she whispered as they held one another. "I'm here… momma's here…"

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far or what you think will happen! We are officially at the end of the first Captain America movie, where Steve is found/wakes up after being dethawed!**


	15. White for Ice (Part 2 of 3)

_**Y'all, I was crying happy tears when I read your reviews. ;-;**_

* * *

 **xXxBloody-KitsunexXx said: That was so moving! There were tears! That was so so good. Although I do want to punch Fury for kidnapping them. I hope Toni gets payback. I am so happy you gave Jarvis a body! That is the best!**

 _Aw, I'm very happy you think RFH was good! As for Fury, he'll get his just deserts in due time. Giving J a body has been the plan since day 1, and I'm glad you like the idea!_

 **DheeDixon said: I am crying T.T i am happy that jarvis has a body now and that kind of surprise me. But what will happen to vision later? will there be 2 kind of jarvis? or vision will be a different kind of android not the mix up between jarvis n ultron? will there even be this golem jarvis later? well I'll just wait for your update then. thank you for the update! great chapter**

 _Aaa, Vision will exist at the same time as Golem!JARVIS. You're actually very close on how AOU is gonna go down with JARVIS surviving. I'll give you a little hint: I really enjoy the head-canon that Vision is Tony's grandson. Anyways, here's the next update! ;)_

 **XxXSilverShadowXxX said: O.o Ok. Let me start by apologizing for my many typos last night. I am normally much more thorough about checking over my posts and comments before I actually submit them. That just shows how excited I was. Lol. As for this chapter...I loved it but...it was entirely too short! You write so well and I could see why you chose to end it hear because it is a natural break but...Goodness MORE PLEASE!**

 _Firstly, thank you so much for your review! It really made my night brighter when I read it and I couldn't stop smiling through dinner. As for the typos, I don't mind them when it comes to PMs/reviews :) It's short because it's in 3 parts, and yeah, I probably should've just kept it in one, but it's taking forever for part 3, and I figured by the time you guys have been able to read parts 1 and 2, 3 will be all nice and finished. So, for your review, here's more!_

 **Kathalla said: Sweet Mother of baby Jesus, the moment J calls Tonni "Mother" my feels kick and I was in tears too. Very very touching and I can't wait for your next update!**

 _Aaaa, I cried when I wrote it, lol. If you think that's a kick in the feels, wait until Arc 2, when AOU comes around. J has a nice little surprise for Toni then. ;) Here's the next update, I hope you enjoy!_

 **AlxaDelta said: your gonna make me cry yes Toni you're momma**

 _Yaaasss, cry with me! Thank you for the review!_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

It had taken a while to convince Hill and Coulson not to register JARVIS the way _they_ wanted too, but in the end, as she clutched the fake birth certificate to her chest while the gol-borg got his photo taken for an ID, Toni could care less. His official name was James Edwin Stark, born February 9th, 1990. It took some finagling, but the smile on the redhead's face made the difficulties worth it.

"Ok, so, now for my end of the deal." She sighed as they led the group towards the center of the base, where she could see, through the windows, SHIELD Agents running around an ice block. "I'm taking the shield, by the way." she told Fury. "Property of SI, after all." _I'm going to fucking melt it down so it can't be used in Syberia. Fuck that shit._

"Just so long as you leave the Captain with us." Fury intoned, and she heard Thor snort quietly as she bit back a smirk. While Coulson was talking to Hill, they had talked about what to do, and if it was worth it or not to take Rogers before they could put that propaganda in his head. In the end, they decided to wait until he ran into the middle of Times Square, where it would be easy to steal someone away in the crowd.

"When can I expect my delivery of Father Dearest's items?" she asked innocently, and Fury rolled his eye before sliding his badge and doing several other codes and bioscans before the doors opened, allowing them to step through. The cursed item as off to the side, and she forced herself not to look at it for too long; after Syberia when Rogers left it in her chest, she had to melt it down to make a new ribcage.

Thor made his way to the ice cube, reaching out, hand hovering just above the ice. "He lives," he rumbled with a frown. "but barely. Brother, you are better at this than I am." Taking Fenrir, Toni watched as Loki echoed his brother's actions with a small frown.

"He's injured; internal bleeding and bullet wounds." He listed out, and she watched as SHIELD personnel rushed around to get things ready.

"Won't the super serum burn through normal medication?" She asked,already knowing the answer. "I know what surgery feels like without any medicine; I might hate the guy but I'm not about to do that to him."

"Sir, Hawkeye and Black Widow just returned from assignment," Hill murmured a tad too loudly, but with the rush around them, Toni only _just_ caught her words. "All of our doctors are busy."

"Don't look at me!" She called, jolting the two as she caught their stares. "I'm not that kind of Doctor - holy shit I just emulated Bruce." she ended with a murmur, blinking a few times before sharing an amused look with Thor. It would be an inside joke for them, at least until Barton asked Bruce about it.

* * *

Everything had went well… up until they actually got Rogers out of the ice. They stretched him out, rubbing the visible kinks out of his arms and legs as she watched alongside the others, the icy pit in her stomach growing and growing as they took the half melted chunk of ice away. Distantly, she could hear Loki's attempts to talk to her, but she couldn't drag her eyes away from the man on the table.

* * *

 _Cold, why was she so cold?_

 _She tried to take a deep breath, but ended up crying out as the reactor let out a jolt that had her body jumping, the shield on her chest pressing her armor deeper into her already broken ribs. It hurt, oh god, it hurt almost as much as Yinsen's open heart surgery he had to do._

What happened? Why was Cap's… shield…

 _Oh, right. With a breathless wheeze that could've been a laugh, she coughed and tasted copper in her mouth. "J-JARVIS?" She whispered hoarsely. When there was no reply, panic rose, causing her heart to ache an ungodly amount. No, it would be FRIDAY now_ , _she thought mournfully. "Fri, b-baby girl,"_

 _"Miss Stark, I've contacted the Avengers on your wearabouts and condition." the AI said, and it caused Toni to let out a pained series of cough-laughs._

 _"Bad… bad move." She slurred, eyes growing heavy. "No-one's c'min'..."_

 _"Toni," a familiar voice murmured from the entrance of the room, and she felt too hot hands a second later. "You're freezing." She knew that voice… right?_

 _"J? Tha' you?" she could feel her head start to go to the side and internally jolted as she found a shoulder instead of the ground. When had she been picked up?_

 _"I'm here, Missus Stark." he told her, voice quiet. "You're safe now."_

* * *

"-'re safe Antonia."

Blinking, she realized that she was now sitting on the floor with Thor in front of her while JARVIS and Loki were on either side. "I'm fine," she mumbled, more for herself. "Just had… a war flashback."

"It's not right to make such self deprecating jokes sister." The God of Thunder said quietly, only for the group comforting her.

"The Captain is in the process of waking; what will we do now?" Loki murmured in the same tone.

"Wait until after Romanoff has done her little test. I look like a younger, beardless Howard right now; if he sees me in the crowd,"

"He'll follow you." JARVIS finished. "I see absolutely no problems with this plan mother."

Toni grinned for many reasons. She was with her family, J was snarking again, _J was calling her mother_. "Hush you. They need me and they're fools to try to think otherwise."

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far or what you think will happen!**


	16. Blue for Eyes (Part 3 of 3)

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM _MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM THAT AVENGERS: ENDGAME TRAILER AMIRITE. MARVEL, ARE YOU GOING TO THANOS SNAP US FANS? ARE YOU GOING TO KILL YOUR FANS MARVEL?_**

* * *

 **the real narnia said: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaah I can't wait for them to kidnap Steve this is gonna be amazing, hahahahahaha.I can just imagine them leading SHIELD on a wild goose chase if Toni takes the right turns and Loki pretends to be Steve for a bit. Really, though, I love this and I'm really looking forward to the next chapter. I can't wait to read it! I hope you update soon! Happy writing! :)**

 _O O F, this update took so long to post due to irl issues. :( Sadly, no Loki pretending to be Steve, though a chase will happen. ;)_

 **AlxaDelta said:** **aww Jarvis why are you so lovely. I kind of imagined Loki putting up an illusion to make it seem like the actually 40's but it is only cuss I would love to see Toni in a vintage dress and Thor in a nice get up a really nice suit probably since it would be Loki picking clothes. Gosh that would be precious!**

 _JARVIS is a Good Child (Who Will Not Hesitate). And Loki does use illusions, just not in the way you're thinking. Sadly, Thor does not dress up in this chapter, such a shame too~_

 **DheeDixon said:** **wow, thanks for the hintbut it is a short chapter, isn't it?** **still thank you for the update!**

 _This is supposed to be a 3 chapter special leading up to Steve and Toni interacting (Chapters are called Red, White and Blue for a reason, lol) so yeah, they're a bit short. Thank you for reviewing!_

 **XxXSilverShadowXxX said:** **Oh my goodness...I'm dying. Literally my feels are over here pulling my brain in about bazillion different directions. All this time I have been so pissed off at Steve for crushing Tony and leaving him to FREEZE - WHICH HE KNOWS INTIMATELY WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE- and I never once considered that Steve's distrust and dislike for Tony were generated because SHIELD got to him first. I mean they had to have debriefed Steve. I'm sure Steve asked about every single person he knew during the war too; then he gets to Howard and Fury just goes 'Oh, Stark's dead. He has a son but he's an absolute assholes and affront to America's good morals.' Steve just believes anything because being frozen for 70 years is a zinger and and and...Oh my gosh! This rant could go on forever I'm sorry. Please save Steve from SHIELDs stupidity.**

 _Honestly, while SHIELD might have had some degree of influence over Steve, Howard had more, because it was Howard who helped him through the battles with supplies and such. To hear that his son hates his father? In the 40s, that wasn't really something you did unless you had very_ very _just cause. It's most likely a mix of SHIELD, Culture Shock, a difference in personalities, and false rumors and such (you know how some of those magazines are). Please, do rant! I love hearing other's thoughts on the subjects. Steve will not fall for stupidity in this series!_

* * *

 **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**

* * *

Seeing Rogers run in the middle of Times Square made that icy rock in her stomach twist. _It wasn't this version_ _,_ she told herself. Stepping past her people shield, she made sure the blond saw her before she turned and walked down towards the building that was being renovated to be Stark Tower. _Thank god for Loki and his ability to create things with magic._ She pulled the overcoat of the 40s suit down and turned into the alley she knew Thor would be waiting in.

"Howard?" She heard Rogers call out just after she ducked behind a dumpster, grinning at the sweats and hoodie that had been placed behind it. She could feel the crackle of magic just before her father's voice spoke out.

"Steven," the illusion greeted, a bit quietly. "You haven't changed a day."

"You've gotten older." Rogers countered.

"I died." The illusion corrected. "SHIELD isn't what it used to be, Captain. Find Toni, please. Toni can help sort out what's true and what's false."

"What do you mean you died? What year is it? Who's Tony?"

There were footsteps as she finished changing, and with a quick nod towards the illusion, she clamped down on one of her bracelets, biting back a yelp of pain as the static of the energy field interacted with the arc reactor, and not in a good way. But, thankfully, she knew what it was going to do, so as she walked passed the blonde man, she forced herself to clench her jaw, pressing the clothes gently to her chest, trying not to aggravate her reactor more than she had to. In her rush to leave Malibu to get to NYC, she had forgotten her pain meds.

Turning the corner, she clambered into the back of the car and let her head flop against the headrest as Thor quickly took off the cloaking device. "It still needs fixing," she mumbled. "Happy, hospital, _now_."

"Right away Toni." he said, and as they pulled away, the SHIELD agents quickly found Rogers, not once noticing their car driving away.

* * *

The pain of the reactor hid any pain from where they stuck the IV in her. It had been a few hours since her re-meet with Rogers, and as she finally, _finally_ started to ignore the pain, the door slammed open, causing her to jump. Blinking, she found herself blanching at Pepper's face. "I can explain." she said, a tad bit mutely.

"You're _dying_ , forgot your pills and didn't tell us?" She hissed, and Toni found herself rolling her eyes.

"Am I dying? Really? I couldn't tell." She snapped her mouth shut and sighed. "I'm… I'm not good at this Pep. You know this. I didn't want to tell you guys because at the time, it didn't seem like it was worth it."

"Worth it? You had a heart attack on the way to the ER! It took Thor _shocking_ you to get your heart beating again." The redhead stopped her pacing to run her hands through her hair. "You won't take care of yourself, Toni. Why?"

 _Why indeed_ _,_ she thought to herself, eyes drifting to out the window. "I get better," she finally answered. "About a year before the snap, I get so much better about everything…"

"What happens a year before the snap?" Loki asked from the doorway, a boy with shaggy white hair standing a little bit behind him, eyes wide.

"Peter. Peter happens." she murmured, opening her arms up for a hug, eyeing who had to be Fenrir. "I thought he couldn't shift?"

"Not by his own means," Loki answered. "I had to forcefully shift him,"

"Which means you gave up your position to the Gatekeeper and Odin." She murmured, lifting the boy up as he crawled into her arms. "When's the race?"

"Two weeks."

* * *

Two weeks, Toni decided sometime later as she twisted away from one of Vanko's whips, was far too soon. Due to the Legion being announced far earlier, she hadn't gotten a court summoning, but she did have to avoid Hammer's stench at the raceway on top of going on the lookout for Vanko.

Everything was going faster than planned and she hated it.

Loki and Thor had returned to Asgard, leaving Fenrir in her care until one if not both came to collect him. She really hoped it was both. She wasn't sure if she could handle facing a brainwashed Loki again, especially since she knew Thanos was behind it. She couldn't stop her grin as Happy slammed the car into the other man, and rather than arguing with her to get into the car, Pepper all but threw the football out the window, allowing the ravenette to catching it and snap it into place. She still struggled against the whips as they wrapped around her neck, but as she yanked the man forward and ripped off the reactor, she shared a look with Happy and Pepper.

Something was wrong… This wasn't the Vanko she fought before.

This was his _father._

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far or what you think will happen!**


	17. Small Changes

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, I am SO sorry for the hiatus! My old laptop bluescreened and I only just got enough money to replace it! My mother took me to see Captain Marvel, and I think the next few chapters will reflect this :D**_

* * *

 **DheeDixon said: whatt? her father? really? oh my, if its true, then I hope Toni will not have to endure another emotional pain from howard, personally, I don't really like howard.. thank you for the update~**

 _I think something got confused, sorry. Howard in the last chapter was just an illusion, and Anton is Whiplash instead of Ivan. Toni knows better than take any of Howard's shit (I don't like him either lol). Here's the next update~_

 **the real narnia said: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Okay. One, love what you did with Steve. He's gonna be so suspicious of SHIELD I'm interested in the changes of the timeline; first we've got Thor and Loki, and now Anton instead of Ivan? Eager to see how this is gonna play out now. Also really looking forward to Steve's PROPER meeting with Toni, where he actually converses with the real her. I can't wait to read the next chapter, and I hope you update soon! Happy writing! :D**

 _Aaaa! I'm glad you like how I'm dealing with Captain Asshole (I'm not very Post-Avengers Captain America friendly, lol) and the changes of the timeline will have severe repercussions in the long run. I'm glad you're still wanting to read after all this! As for Steve's proper meeting with Toni, well, let's just say somethings were lost in 'Howard's' message. 3_

 **AlxaDelta said: hot chocolate fudge**

 _With a cherry on top?_

 **Furrubell said: Cool story, but I have to correct your norwegian, the word save has several translations in Norway, the one you used is used when you save something on a computer. In this context it should be ''redde dem alle''**

 _erzxtgdcfhv thank you for letting me know!_

 **Furia-Salamandra-Rosenkreuz said: I really like this story and hope that you continue to update.**

 _Aw, thank you for liking the story! Here's the next update!_

* * *

 _ **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War was bullshit and could've done so much more.**_

* * *

"So if he's not Ivan Vanko, where is he?" Pepper asked as she ran a hand through Fenrir's hair.

"My guess would be that he's the one who died. And the father got angry at mine, but couldn't go after Howard, so I was the next best choice even though Obie was the one who terminated him," she shrugged, biting her thumb as she paced, DUM-E, U and Butterfingers watching her as she went. JARVIS was still getting used to having a physical body, and while it made for some wonderful clips and photos in the "Fridge Monument" folder, she still worried over him.

Or, rather, worried over what might become of him.

"In any case, I'm looking to hire a secretary," the redhead started, and Toni turned towards her, brows furrowing. This sounded familiar. "Any ideas?"

"You-you're fishing," she realized, a grin breaking out. "Oh, Pepper, sweetie, love of my life, I have longed to say this: _spoilers._ "

"I regret showing you _Doctor Who_ ," she mumbled with a shake of her head. "Come on Fen. Let's go get ready for bed, ok? We have a long flight ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

" _It's just unbelievable. It proves that the genie is out of the bottle and this woman has no idea what she's doing. She thinks of the Iron Man weapon as a toy. I was at the press conference where Ms Stark, in fact, was adamant that these suits can't exist anywhere else, don't exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere else, at least for five to ten years, and here we are in Monaco realising, "These suits exist now."._ "

"Mute," Toni scowled, crossing her arms and slouching in her seat. "He should be giving me a medal. That's the truth." Pepper eyed her and she turned her head away slightly. "The old lady needed to take a step back to evaluate things. I'm in control for now."

"So you're the Toni from this timeline?" Pepper asked.

"Yes, and I don't get how she can just… just push past some of these things she's lived through! I don't get how she could ever forgive him…"

* * *

Toni made the mistake of sitting in one of her cars when she got home, and with JARVIS's physical body out running around with Pepper and Fenrir and the bots being upstairs, she had to wait until someone came to get her, which, luckily, was soon.

"Toni, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now," Rhodey said as he entered the room. "I've been on he phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up the PCH, knocking down your front door and taking these. They're gonna take your suits, Toni, okay? They're sick of the games. You said nobody else would possess this technology for 20 years. Well, guess what? Somebody else had it yesterday. It's not theoretical anymore. Are you listening to me?" he paused and looked at her more closely, noting how pale she looked. "Are you okay?"

"There's a cigar box on my desk, can you bring it here please?" As he did that, she gently pulled out the reactor and grimaced at the smoke coming from it.

"Is that supposed to be smoking?"

"Nah, it's neutron damage; palladium and the reactor wall doesn't really mix." she answered with a shrug as he looked at her neck, noting the black veins.

"It's gotten higher," he said, pointing to where it stopped.

"Yeah, it has," she sighed, changing the cores and putting the reactor back in before taking a gulp of the green smoothie. "And, before you say I don't have to do this alone, I do. I really do, but trust me, ok? I know what I'm doing."

* * *

She knew she was scheming when she went to Queens for her birthday instead of throwing that wild party, but she wasn't a playgirl anymore, and if anything, she…

She wanted to see Peter again, damnit.

Her apartment she had gotten when Strange moved to NYC was colder, emptier than she remembered, but the last time she had been in there when it was warm was during Peter's 15th birthday. JARVIS and Fenrir had chosen to come with her, and as she dropped her overnight bag on the bed, she saw something she didn't expect; the one photo that she had of Peter and her before he became Spider-man.

"I… I don't remember bringing this photo here," she whispered, sensing JARVIS moving beside her and tilting the frame enough for him to see. "This was taken a few hours after Peter was born… God, I was so stupid."

"You did not think you were equipped enough to care for a child," her AI son reminded her gently. "When we all came online, we were outfitted to be a minimum of ten years."

"But you all still have your baby moments," she wiped her face with a grin, which he returned, though his was a bit more happier. "He's seven, almost eight… would it be too early to try to weasel in the internship?"

"Perhaps a field trip," he corrected, looking both exasperated and amused, though there was a hint of confusion as her eyes lit up with mirth. "Was it something I said?"

"Peter has absolutely _horrid_ luck with field trips J, but aside from that, it sounds like an amazing idea." Fenrir tugged at her jacket, and she sat down to show him the photo.

"He's small," he commented, making her laugh slightly.

"We humans are born small, but we grow as we age," she told him. "He'd be about your size by now, I think."

* * *

She said nothing when Rhodey collected one of her older suits; she had already programmed that one to obey him and only him, no matter how many backdoor programs they tried to implement.

"Miss Stark," someone called, and she turned to see Natasha speedwalking towards her. "You were missed yesterday. It's not like you to miss a party." She narrowed her eyes at the redhead before glancing at Pepper, who caught up to them looking flustered.

"Look, there's things you don't know about me, no matter what you think. You're Ro-Rushman, Pepper's new secretary? Here's a hint: I don't like being lied to."

With those final words, she went down to her lab and grinned as she saw the boxes scattered about. "Ok boys, who wants to help momma rediscover a new element?"

* * *

 _ **Yes, the field trip comment was a little nod to all those 'Peter goes to SI on a Field Trip' fics. I absolutely adore those things, but with Endgame out, I won't be looking at the Avengers/MCU fics for a long while.**_

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far or what you think will happen!**


	18. The Past, Deserted

_**Ok, so the day after I posted "Small Changes", I went and saw Endgame. Needless to say, this fic might very well be semi-Endgame compliant due to how I planned things out when I made the plot back in 2018. As before, no Endgame spoilers, though this time it's for your fellow readers and not me :)**_

 _ **Anyways, this chapter is going to finish up IM2 and begin Thor 1.**_

* * *

 **DheeDixon said: thank you for the update..**

 _Hehe, no problem!_

 **rhreherh said: great story, thanks ;) can't wait for romance :) will she get pregnant? more please**

 _Aw, thank you! Honestly, I'm unsure if Toni and Strange should have another baby. I mean, it would be nice, but... let's just say I have the fic ending all planned out, and I'm not sure how a baby might fit into the picture._

 **ZabuzasGirl said: nice.**

 _Thank you!_

* * *

 _ **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War and Endgame were bullshit and could've been so much more.**_

* * *

A SUV tore across the field, heading directly towards a sandy tornado, a brunette woman leaning out the window recording the event, though the screen was glitching every now and again. Unknown to the three inside, two ravens who were on a cactus were forced to fly up or else be ran over. Just as they entered the tornado, a bolt of lightning made them swerve, the blast rocking the SUV.

"Keep the credits," the second woman grumbled as she forced the car away from the now dissipating tornado. "I'll intern at Burger King."

"What are you doing?!" The woman who had been leaning out the window shrieked.

"Saving our lives!" She countered, causing the two to tussle over the wheel. Neither noticed when a tall, blonde man stumbled through the wind and onto their path until it was too late, one woman slamming on the brakes while the other turned the steering wheel. The side of the SUV hit the man with a near sickening thud as the car skidded to a stop, leaving them sharing shocked, near panicking looks before they leapt out of the car. There, on the ground, was the man, and a few meters away, a dark haired man laid, short hair near blonde with how much dust was on his head. "I think that was legally your fault."

"Get the first aid kit," she mumbled back before kneeling beside the blonde. "Selvig, check on the other one please." she said before cupping his face. "Come on big guy. Do me a favor and don't be dead, ok? Open your eyes and look at me." as if on command, his eyes opened as he groaned, staring at her in confusion.

"Wow, does he need CPR? Because I know CPR." her friend commented.

She felt herself flush as she sat back and looked at her other friend. "His eyes are dilating." she ignored her friend's dreamy sigh. "That's a good sign. How's his friend?"

"Out cold. We have to get them to a hospital," he informed.

"After we get a reading on the storm?" she asked, perhaps a bit too hopefully.

" _Immediately_ , Jane," Selvig shook his head at her, making her sigh as they all looked up.

A thought hit her, making her frown and as a question. "Where did they come from?"

* * *

Tucking the last bit of her scarf around her neck, she ensured the cowl was on securely before walking towards the cliff, her nerves spiking with every step she took as she recalled Loki's words a few weeks prior.

* * *

 _"The gateway between worlds is tricky; you must think of the destination to which you wish to travel, and if you are taking a back path like you will be in a fortnight's time, you must scale the Yggdrasil Tree to the Spheres. It will be a harsh climb to Asgard, and there are many things on the path that may with you dead should you dare deviate from your route."_

 _Toni saw the grave look on his face as he hesitated. "What if I fall? There's a place under Earth, right?"_

 _"Helheim," his answer was tense and short, making her eyes narrow and turn to Thor._

 _"My niece, Hel, is the ruler of Helheim. Her banishment was… light, compared to that of her brothers'." the blonde replied in a murmured, muted tone. "Last I saw of her in this timeline, she… was not in a good mood. It is best if you do not attempt to go into that Realm."_

 _"So climb, don't fall, somehow sneak through Asgard to protect the tesseract and artifacts while rescuing Sleipnir and get back to Earth with him… all without catching the Watcher's Eye?" At their tense nods, she sighed and stood up. "Right then, I guess I'll go research. I'll be in the study if you need me." Thor, recognizing her words, disappeared, leaving her and Loki. "Are you ok?"_

 _"Of course," he scoffed, making her frown._

 _"I dunno; if I were you I'd be majorly fucked over emotionally about having my children just ripped away from me suddenly by my own father…" She paused before gently reaching over the couch back and gently clasping his shoulder. "I'm here, Loki, if you ever want to talk."_

 _He reached up and touched her hand, back to her so she couldn't see his tearful eyes. "Thank you, Antonia. It is moments like these I am able to believe we were wonderful friends in your past timeline."_

 _He didn't see her wince and she didn't feel the need to correct him._

* * *

Fenrir had given her a tearful goodbye when Happy drove her, him, JARVIS and Pepper to the New Mexico desert. He asked that she try to bring back both Sleipnir and Hela, but she didn't know if trying to sneak away two children would catch Heimdall's eye or not.

Saying goodbye to JARVIS was harder than she thought, especially with the rumor of Whiplash having escaped from his prison. She had sent an anonymous tip about Hammer Industries, but she doubted it would come to bear any fruit, so she gave J the full go ahead to ensure no one got hurt…

… and to protect the eight year old boy in the iron man mask no matter what.

It didn't need to be said who the boy was; one look at her family's faces told her they connected the dots instantly.

Which, of course, led her to her current predicament: Finding the right cave in the cliff face that would take her to the Yggdrasil Tree. How did the two gods phrase it? _Every instinct of your body will be screaming for you to run away once you See past the barrier_ _?_ Well, she had about two dozen caves to look into, and roughly… four hours to do it.

"Happy fucking joy," she mumbled, hauling herself into the first entrance.

* * *

It took two hours and seven caves until she felt that gut clenching _fight-or-flight_ suddenly in her. The eighth cave appeared to go on forever, and with every step closer to the back she took, she felt closer to vomiting and wanting to turn around and run. It was only through her stubbornness that she was able to continue walking, and as she finally thought about turning around, the fear surrounding her suddenly vanished with every other feeling, leaving her numb, but on the trunk of the Tree.

Now the real fun began.

* * *

Meanwhile, a realm away, horror was tearing through Queens as explosions rocked the Stark Expo. Dozens of the Iron Legion flew around, grabbing citizens and placing them in safe spots that the Hammer Drones weren't able to get to. In the center of the Chaos were three figures: 'Iron Man', War Machine and Whiplash, otherwise known as JARVIS, James Rhodes and Anton Vanko.

JARVIS was familiar with the Iron Man suit, often guiding the suit in flight as the AI version, but it was… odd, disconnecting to be in it both as an AI _and_ a golem. Vanko seemed to notice the jerky movements and while Rhodes was covering for him, the villain seemed to know the person in the suit wasn't Toni Stark.

He let out a whistle, and as three drones came into view, JARVIS felt absolute terror coursing through him.

A boy in an Iron Man mask was lying almost lifelessly in one of the drones arms.

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will be May 14th, 2019 in celebration of the One Year Anniversary for** Everything Left Unfulfilled_ _ **!**_

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far or what you think will happen!**


	19. The Gods, They Forgot

_**HAPPY ONE YEAR EVERYONE! When I first started** Everything Left Unfulfilled **, I honestly didn't expect this much support. I'm honored that people review each chapter, leaving their feelings and thoughts; it makes me want to cry happy tears every time I get an email saying someone left a review.**_

 _ **So, thank you everyone who's read the story. Thank you for following and favoriting, and thank you for putting this story in not one or two, but four communities. Thank you for the almost 23,000 views, the 262 follows and 207 favorites.**_

 _ **Sadly, this chapter isn't really something special, but we are working up to the next break off point for** Our World in This Mad World **, and honestly, internet cookies to you if you can guess what's going to cause some more Toni/Loki bonding. And now, to the reviews!**_

* * *

 **DheeDixon said: I want to believe peter is not dead. thank you for your hard work~**

 _Don't worry, Peter isn't dead... yet ;) Thanks for the review!_

 **MysticWolf71891 said: Gasp, not Peter!**

 _Yep, Peter got taken hostage! There are repercussions for messing with the Timeline, especially with a major point like this._

* * *

 _ **I do not own The Avengers, I am merely writing this fix-it fic because Infinity War and Endgame were bullshit and could've been so much more.**_

* * *

Toni looked at the path ahead of her, glancing at the sky with a frown. Time didn't seem or feel like it was passing, and guessing from the sad ticking of her watch, it had been roughly ten minutes since she first arrived.

"Magic is some weird ass shit," she mumbled, moving forward only to immediately to stop as something leaped from an upper branch and landed on the path beside her. "A… cat," looking around, she went back to looking at the black kitten with a frown. "How the hell did a cat get here?" She took a step forward and the cat let out a warning growl, ear flicking as it's green eyes watched her. "Look, I need to get to Asgard. Is this the right path?" there was a beat and she shook her head. "I'm talking to a cat. _A cat_ _,_ "

Moving forward, she walked past the hissing kitten and continued climbing, hearing the creature run after her once it seemed to realize she wasn't backing down.

"God my life is weird," she grumbled, her chest already feeling tight.

* * *

Loki let out a calm noise as he ran a hand down his youngest's muzzle, feeling himself relax as Sleipnir moved into his touch. "A dear friend of mine will be here to collect you in a few days," he murmured, making the horse's ears twitch. "Her name is Antonia, and her and her own children are taking care of Fenrir. She is trustworthy, even if she cannot wield Mjolnir." His son looked at him carefully before nodding.

"Loki," Thor's voice had him glancing up sharply, but the blonde's eyes were just… sad. They had been like that since he came back, and it was concerning to see the one he'd come to see as his older brother in such a state, even if they had to pretend they hated one another. "We do not have to do this; Toni is differing from her initial path as well."

"Thor, what do you expect will happen when a fixed point doesn't go right?" he countered (because, contrary to what the others believed, the Princes had the same amazing training, though they had put their skills to different uses) and they both knew the answer.

"Her's isn't fixed, and neither is you falling," he said, moving forward to clasp his shoulder. "We know what Thanos plans to do; even if what Toni has Seen comes true, he will not know that we differed, or he cannot risk differing."

The black-haired god let out a concerned noise at the reminder of the mystery that was Antonia Stark. For a while, her and Thor had simply believed that she was extremely good at guessing, but when he went to place protection wards on her, he found a magical core belonging to her, and he could instantly see what magic she had once the connections were made.

"I still do not understand how someone of Midgard could have Mage Sight so readily at their call and not know it," he grumbled, making the blonde bark out a laugh.

"Toni is truly a special case," he admitted. "Even in the original timeline she was Seeing what was to come, we just didn't listen until it was too late." He looked at his brother curiously.

"When did you start listening?" he asked, and the soon to be Crowned Prince paused.

"After the Vision came to be, I believe," he answered. "She was the only one who knew of the dangers Space holds, and she was the only one able to talk about the Infinity Stones, however limited her knowledge at the time had been."

Loki frowned thoughtfully as he said his goodbye to Sleipnir and made his way into the palace behind Thor, grimacing as he saw Lady Sif and Warriors Three waiting for the elder Prince. "Silvertongue," Volstagg growled out, and he barely noticed how Thor had tensed up.

"Volstagg," he returned in a slightly icy tone before turning to Thor. "I shall be in the library if you need me, brother."

* * *

Toni felt like gritting her teeth as she hauled herself up onto one of the smaller branches, the reactor pressing against her lungs painfully as her chest heaved for air. A few seconds later, the furious kitten appeared a few yards away, green eyes still set deep into a glare.

"I might not make it," she mumbled, gazing up to where green leaves turned gold; where Asgard's path laid. "You're really going to hiss at a dying woman?" The cat paused at this and seemed to give her a once over glance. She let out a groan and closed her eyes, moving her head back to rest it on the trunk. "The rest of this is going to fucking suck…"

* * *

"Vanko, let him go," Rhodes growled out, his voice metallic as the two men looked between Whiplash and the Hammer Drones.

 _:Iron Legion, four hostiles holding a priority hostage at my current location.:_ JARVIS saw Rhodes jump as his message pinged on his HUD, but he didn't seem all that jostled as he signed ok in response. Switching to his bodiless, AI form, he quickly pinged 15 of the Legion that were hovering, sending them to other points of interest around them.

Fortunately, he was able to get one of the medical drones, though the Hammer Drone was dampening the boy's vitals somehow. As he returned to the golem Prince Loki had made, Vanko spoke.

"Where is Antonia Stark?" he growled out. "I want Stane to hurt like I did when my son died in my arms." For a second, panic flashed between Rhodes and JARVIS before realization hit them both: Anton Vanko did not know Toni Stark was Peter Parker's mother, which meant him grabbing the boy had just been coincidence…

"The boy is innocent," JARVIS spoke up. "There is no need to bring him into this." Vanko's face grew sour and he scowled.

"Isn't there? Stark has already proven herself a coward by you being in there," he snarled before grinning sadistically. "Perhaps a little more blood is needed to lure her out." With that, the man lashed out, forcing the two in the Iron suits to dodge in separate directions while the Hammer Drones shot up.

Thankfully, the Legion was able to act and disable two of the three drones.

The third simply exploded, still holding the boy to it.

* * *

 **Please leave a comment telling me what you think so far or what you think will happen!**

 _ **Because lord knows I deserve hell for what I'm doing to Peter XD**_


End file.
